


【97】伪造面具

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Gangsters, M/M, Tenn has Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: AU设定，洛城杀手天X日本黑道陆，不定期更新中。活动在洛杉矶，对过去毫无印象职业杀手九条天对自称在当地上大学的咖啡馆侍应生七濑陆一见钟情，并开始了狂热的追求，但随着天对陆进一步的了解，他也开始发现这位青年不为人知的另一面，以及自己的种种尘封往事。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

第一次在日落大道的咖啡馆遇到那位红发青年时，九条天的确觉得有些意外，原来这世上真的会有与自己长得如此相似、却与自己毫无关系人存在，然而，这种巧合却确确实实地发生了。

他在当日的前一晚刚刚打扮成一个名流少爷在洛杉矶当地的社交舞会上刺杀了某位知名政客，轻松地完成了自己最新的那笔单子。通常来说，他的雇主通常会在得知消息的第二天把尾款结清。为了消磨这段时间，天在销毁掉了那套价格不菲的西装外套，只留下了一身白衬衫后就开车出了门。

就和其他普通的十九岁的同龄人会做的一样，天在那条深夜最热闹的街道停下车，一边享受着迎面吹来的夜风一边沿着日落大道向前漫步，直到他听到街边的咖啡馆门口的挂铃开始叮当作响，大概是在太阳刚刚升起的那个时间段，这家店正好开门了。

那是九条天时常会路过的一家咖啡馆，经营店面的是一对姓和泉的日裔兄弟，那个看上去有些拘谨的和泉弟弟只会在大学课余的时间才会来店里帮忙，他更常见到的是那个总是能和店里的客人们聊成一片的店长和泉哥哥。这家店里的绝大多数的客人也都是和他们一样的亚洲面孔，虽然天本人对日本这个国家并没有什么印象，但在闲暇之余，他还是会过来点一杯咖啡或是一份甜甜圈，然后听着那里会放的日本组合的音乐旁听店长和他的顾客们叨嗑家常，就这么无所事事地度过一个下午——总之，他并不讨厌这家店里的气氛。

“早上好。”

天推门走进店内，并对室内的人打了招呼，可等他抬眼后却发现站在吧台前的不是和泉兄弟俩，而是另一位留着略长的茶红色头发的青年。那人的刘海和鬓发似乎很久都没有修过，甚至连整张脸都因此而被遮掩了大半。对方在看到有人进门后连忙放下手中的杯子，有些浮夸地对自己鞠了一躬：

“早、早上好！”

红头发的年轻人刚想开口用带着敬语的日语对他打招呼，但很快意识到这样做不太妥当，之后又转用模糊不清的英语——其实他的英语说得不差，天这样想，只是太容易紧张了，对方在语无伦次地拼凑出几个日英掺杂在一起句子后，才对天询问道：

“请问，你是这附近的电影明星吗？就是那种好莱坞的……”

“啊？好莱坞？”

天不解地眯起眼。

“为什么你会这么想？”

“这个——”

那位刘海长到连双眼都被遮住的青年应该意识到了自己的提问有些古怪，手忙脚乱地解释起来：

“之前一织……哦，他是店长三月先生的弟弟，也是我的大学同学。他和我说，会在这个点来他家的店里做客的一般都是刚做完通告出来散心的电影人……因为你长得很帅气，又是亚洲人，所以我才以为……”

“以为我是来这里拍电影的？”

因为天冷静的视线，青年有些尴尬地垂下头，他的声音也因此越来越小，直到几乎很难让人听清：

“……是的。”

“哼……”

“欸？”

天侧身用单手捂住了自己的嘴，眼前的红发青年低头认错的样子让他联想到了那种正在求人抚摸的小型犬，为了让自己不至于笑出声来，他只能刻意压低声音，断断续续地说道。

“这个点来他们店里的帅哥是好莱坞的电影明星……是那个和泉弟弟太有自信，还是你的想象力太过丰富了？”

“我的想象力丰富吗？真的？我还是第一次被人这么夸……”

对方有些天然的回答让天险些没有绷住弦：

“……不，我没有在夸你。”

“你是被同学请来这里做客的？”

“做客？我很难起这么早的，总之如果平时一织叫我这个点过来，我肯定会放他鸽子。”

“是么？”

九条天听后微微扬起嘴角，这大概是他第一次觉得和某人聊天这么有趣过。就在数小时前，他还曾杀死过一个人，而也许他的衬衫上就还沾着自己开枪时残留的硝火味。可现在，他却能自然地在咖啡馆内的吧台边坐下，和一个自己初次见面的陌生人交流，根本不需要担心会被那个人察觉到什么。

大概是受第一印象的影响，天本以为是那个青年会是个害羞内敛的人，可在对方真正放松下来后，他又发现这个人虽然话题跳脱，却也意外地健谈。

“先生，你也是晚上工作，白天休息吗？”

“嗯，我昨晚刚把手上的活结束掉，之后大概也能休息一阵子，所以就想在这附近散散心。”

“我想起来了！潘太及斯剧院最近热门的演出好像是昨天结束的……难道你是那里的话剧演员？”

跳脱归跳脱，最后两人的聊天还是被绕回了“演员”这个话题上。

这次九条天没有反驳——就让这个人那么想吧，毕竟其它会在深夜进行的工作听起来可就没有那么光明正大了。

“是啊，我还是挺很擅长演戏的，而且我在那个剧院里有不少关系不错的同事哦。”

这句话天倒是没有说谎，他们这个圈子的人总是有各有各的身份，反而是像自己这样完全专一地投身入杀手这项事业的人才是少数，而他的确也认识几个在那个剧院工作的同行。

“哈哈，我差点就能看到你的演出了，本来我还是挺想去看那场戏的，只不过攒了两个月都没有攒够票钱……”

青年说到这里时似乎有些失落——这是天通过他的手指交叉肢体动作判断的，毕竟他的脸始终被那头细碎的红发遮掩着，根本没法让人直接看出到底是什么表情。

——太可惜了，明明没必要把那张脸遮住。

也许是因为一时的心血来潮，天突然对青年藏在那头红发下的样貌起了兴趣，当然他同样想知道的还有这个人的姓名——

“我说，你叫什么名字？”

“……名字？我的？”

天的提问让青年稍微愣了一下，对方先是抿了抿唇，但不过半秒后又很快地始从自己的运动衫中翻找起来。他拿出了一本记事本，大概是这附近的大学生常用的样式，之后，他用里面夹着的圆珠笔在本子上写了起来：

“Riku Nanase，汉字是这么写的，我叫陆，七濑陆。”

“那么，陆。”

九条天在听到青年的名字后没有多作考虑就直接叫了出来，同样没有多做考虑的是告诉对方自己的本名——他从记事起唯一在做的就只有杀人和赚钱这个行当，除此之外，他的身上并不存在什么需要去瞒过别人的过去，理所当然的，他认为自己没必要对陆隐瞒他的名字：

“Tenn，Tenn Kujo，这是我的名字，至于汉字……”

天拿过陆的圆珠笔，在陆递给自己白色名片上写下了自己的名字。

“应该是这三个字吧？”

坐在天身边的陆用手划过被自己写下的那三个字，用极轻的声音喃喃念道。

“九条天……九条……”

“怎么了？陆。”

“呜哇……！”

在天又一次叫了他的名字后，陆连忙收回了手，有些慌张地用手理着自己的额前的红发。

“那个，怎么说呢……九条先生，被像你这样的帅哥直呼名字，其实我会觉得怪不好意思的。”

“你也可以直接叫我‘天’，我不会介意的。”

天抬头看向就站在自己所坐着的吧台边的陆。两个人这样的近距离也许刚刚好，只要自己抬手就可以了——那个想法不知为何跃上天的脑海。

——他应该在紧张吧？但究竟是什么样的表情呢？

“而且为什么要一直叫我‘帅哥’，你自己难道不——”

九条天伸出手，撩起了被七濑陆盖在前额的刘海，随后他的后半句话被梗在了喉咙里。

青年此刻正因慌乱而扑闪着睫毛，那双的眉眼却与天极其相似，当然，对方在气质上和他相比要更柔和许多，两人在瞳色和发色上也完全不同，但是，他们也太相像了。

“陆，你……”

因为这个发现，天用手托住陆的脸，毫不避讳地将视线移向对方的那双与自己相比瞳色更深、有如石榴石一般的眼睛。可能是因为距离太近的缘故，他注意到陆的脸刷地红了起来。

这个孩子还真的挺可爱的——天在心里由衷的那么想。

“九条先生，太、太近了——”

陆下意识地想要起身拉开距离，反而因为重心不稳显些摔倒，最后他只能在情急之中搭住天的肩膀。

“啊，不好意思。”

“七濑先生，辛苦您帮我们看店，我和哥哥把咖啡豆买回来……”

不得不说，那是个换个角度去看很容易让人误会的动作。

就在下一秒，原本只是想扶起陆的天就已经就受了之后推门进店的和泉兄弟、准确地说是店长和泉哥哥抬高分贝的声音的洗礼。

“喂，那边平时会来点咖啡的小哥，你在对我们这可爱的新人侍应生做些什么啊？！”

九条天姑且算是明白了七濑陆会出现在那家咖啡店的理由——那对日裔兄弟终于想起来再去招一个新店员了。

或许他也同样多了一个时常光顾这家咖啡店的理由。

遇见一个与自己长相如此相近的陌生人……原来在他枯燥又机械、早就被他那份既定的事业所框死的生命之中，竟然也会发生这么不合常理的事情。

虽然只是这么简单的一个巧合，但至少在那一瞬间，他开始相信“命运”是真正存在的。


	2. Chapter 2

七濑陆始终不愿意把自己那头刘海和鬓角都已经过长的红发剪去，而直到天在与他相遇的两个月之后，那位青年都没有告诉天自己不愿意露出全脸的理由。

当然不可能是性格方面的原因。至少每次天过来点咖啡时，陆都会相当主动地同他攀谈，和他聊着那些单纯又不着边际的话题。单纯可能是九条天能想到的最适合七濑陆的形容，或者更像是清晨的阳光给人的感觉一样，清爽又温暖，和“消沉”这个词半点都沾不到边，更没有必要一直保持着那种阴郁的形象。

是因为对自己的样貌不自信？不，更不会是，天这么想。那个直来直往的孩子总会用“帅气”来夸赞他，而细看的话，他们两个的五官分明又很相似。就在初次见面时，天还曾经因为想要看清陆的脸而被人误会过，以至于到了现在那对经营店面的和泉兄弟还是会时不时地用怀疑的目光打量他，就好像生怕他又会对他们的侍应生做出什么奇怪的举动一样。

天开始更频繁地光顾这家咖啡馆，他通过与陆的数次来往接触得知了各种各样的事情：陆和自己一样都是十九岁，他在洛杉矶的加州大学读书，专业是影视配乐相关，所以他才会对话剧和电影尤其感兴趣；陆在大学里加入了一个乐器队，他是里面的小号手，而和他关系最好的那几个朋友全是在这个乐器队里认识的，比如这家店里的店长弟弟和泉一织，那人在得知陆需要靠打零工赚钱后把他介绍给了自己的哥哥三月，之后陆才会得到现在的这份侍应生工作；陆有一个很喜欢的日本乐队组合，名字叫Re：vale，在他来这家店里工作后，咖啡厅里正在放的音乐有时会被他切成《Silver Sky》，这也是他最喜欢的一首曲子……

——听起来是过分绚烂瑰丽的人生，也是与天截然相反的人生。

九条天生来就是杀手，他获取知识的途径并不是学校，而是他的导师悉心予他的教育；他的阅历、他的气质和他掌握的所有技能全是靠自己每一次被安排好的任务潜移默化地打磨，以便让他好去胜任所有任务、伪装成任何人。天很清楚自己的身上的每一处都带着他已无从摆脱的虚假，也正因如此，更为真实的陆才会让他着迷。

对了，是着迷。

等天意识过来的时候，他才发现自己正迫切地想要了解和接近那位红头发的青年，甚至期待着能够与对方发展成更为亲密的关系。当然他不会排斥出柜、更不会质疑自己的性取向——天只是坦然地接受了“只要是陆就可以了”这个事实，所谓的迷恋向来都是盲目且狂热的，哪怕是他也不可能在这方面去保持绝对的理性。

“然后，逢坂家就翻新了我们学校的演奏厅，因为壮五先生对他的爸爸抱怨过那边的演奏音质太差。那里现在连墙面都重新粉刷了，地板也被铺上了一层羊毛地毯，还被摆了很高的雕塑哦。”

“嗯？这样啊。”

天安静地坐在吧台边，而就在他隔着一张桌子的对面，穿着一身黑色制服的陆正在像往常一样对他讲述着自己的大学生活。因为总是没有办法完全看清对方的表情，他开始眯眼注意青年在讲述时偶尔会有变化的小动作，这也几乎成了他这段时间的兴趣。

“嘿嘿，之后我们再去那里演奏就会有在剧院演奏的感觉了，好期待啊……”

——他看上去很兴奋，这是一件让他开心的事吗？

天暗自想道，他伸手想在往自己的咖啡里多加一块方糖，而那个他几乎没怎么移开过视线的青年则立即把他手边的糖罐高高托起。

“陆，把糖罐递给我一下。”

“不行，刚才我还特地帮你往咖啡里加了牛奶，现在你已经往里面加了三块糖了。”

“对，我只加了三块，咖啡最起码得放够五块糖才能入嘴吧？”

“五、五块？那已经是糖水……”

常客这种我行我素的回答显然是让侍应生有些语结，陆只能无奈地指了指门口——原本正在和客人聊天的和泉哥哥此时正用视线的余光扫向吧台，显得有些不快地抽动嘴角。

“再多加的话三月先生会生气的，他已经在往我们这边看了。”

“……好吧。”

既然陆都这么说了，天只好就此妥协——好歹加了些牛奶。

“那我把方糖放回去了？”

陆说着背过身去，想把方糖罐重新放回橱柜。看着对方略显瘦削的背影，天突然开了口。

“陆，其实我刚才没有说过让你在我的咖啡里多放牛奶。”

听到那句话后，红发青年的背突然僵住了。

这个细节甚至让天都惊讶了一下，七濑陆小心翼翼地关上了橱柜，又安静地放下手。

“我觉得你会喜欢，因为……”

陆稍微压低了声线，他说出这句话时的声音并没有带着平时暖阳般的亲和力，反倒是掺杂着某种幽沉低迷的疏离感——当然也只是瞬间而已，青年随后便有些害羞地挠了挠自己的头，露出和平时毫无区别笑容。

“其实我的咖啡泡的不如三月先生还有一织他们好，他们肯定会嫌我弄的太甜了，可是九条先生似乎很喜欢甜的东西，我就想多放点牛奶试试。”

哈，九条先生。

天放下手中的咖啡，有些心烦意乱地用手点了一下桌面。他和陆真正见面的时间的确没有其他人那么多，但即便已经过了两个月之后，陆也只会礼貌地叫一下他的姓而不是他的本名。也许这对普通人来说是再正常不过的事，可在天这里就是另一番感受了，毕竟陷入暗恋的人总会对自己关注对象的一举一动产生千奇百怪的联想，确切来说，是容易钻牛角尖。

“为什么不叫我的名字？”

“什么？”

天用手撑着下巴，那张有如雕塑般精致的脸就这么平静地对上了陆，长期的训练让他很擅长在和人对话时选择真正“合适”的表情：隐藏他的情绪、保持诚恳、通过语气施压撬开他人的防线，为此，天用自己的眼睛直视着陆，刻意放轻了声音：

“陆，我应该对你说过，你可以叫我‘天’，我不会介意的。”

“那怎么行，毕竟我和九条先生……”

“并不算熟悉？”

陆少有地没有接过天抛下的话题，他避开了对方的视线，试图让自己的注意力放向自己正在整理的餐具上——而这些也被天捕捉到了眼里。

“我明白了。”

天温和地笑了，而他的下一句话几乎是脱口而出：

“陆，我们去约会吧。”

“约约约、约会？！”

青年正在拿着盘子的手突然涨红了，而他身边的杯座也因此被他的手背碰倒，天反应迅速地伸手帮陆稳住了正向多米诺牌一样往一边倒的杯座架，继续说道。

“陆没有被大学的女同学约过会吗？你可以把我当成你的女朋友，让我陪你去你平时会去的地方哦。”

“可我没有交过女朋友……不，不对，”

陆刚想反驳，又意识到话题险些被带偏，语速愈来愈快：

“我要是把九条先生带去我平时会去的地方，回头率会变得很高吧？况且我怎么可能会把你这种帅哥当成女朋友……”

原来他还会在意这种事，天脸上的笑意更深了些。

“陆会在意吗？可以啊，那就换成让我来当一天你的男朋友，我把你带去不会有人觉得我们很奇怪的地方，怎么样？”

“不，我不会介意那些，但我想说不是这个意思……”

“就到威尼斯或者圣塔莫妮卡海滩走走吧，陆不是很喜欢音乐吗？我记得那里就有很多艺术家在街边表演。”

九条天的想法倒没有多复杂，他只是想知道究竟“熟悉”到了多亲近的程度，七濑陆才会真正直呼他的名字，而他也想知道在那个时候，自己到底可不可以看清属于青年的最真实的喜怒哀乐的表情，对自己第一次喜欢上的人的这点执著，可能是他唯一还像年轻人那样有些幼稚冲动的地方。

“我带你去兜风，你想要呆多久都没关系，你有别的想到的事，我也会满足你的。”

“我的确很喜欢音乐、也很喜欢看那些艺人演出……”

红发的青年用细若蚊呐的声音缓慢地说道。

“你可以邀请的人有很多，可我、……”

陆说到这里，又镇定了情绪，可他的话语却让天觉得两人之间更疏远了。

“九条先生，我也许并不是那种会让你觉得开心的玩伴。”

天的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下——他总会习惯性的用自己所擅长的话术去引导和暗示他人接受自己的想法和要求，但是只有七濑陆的反应是他先前完全没有设想过的。

——陆在回避他？这是天第一个想到的可能性。但如果是那样，陆又为什么要接近他？这种自相矛盾的事情真的有可能存在吗？

“你可以不用去想那么多。”

无视了内心正在翻滚的让他觉得有些煎熬的情绪，天用平静的语气说道：

“不要想太多，你只要像平时和我聊天这样就可以了，陆。”

沉吟片刻后，天又补充道：

“我也不想被自己第一次认真邀请的人拒绝。”

也许是受天的最后一句话影响，陆原本拒绝的态度终于有所松动。

“那、……就和平时一样？然后只是出去玩一会，对吗？”

“是的。”

接着，对方的下一句话让天的内心深处泛起了小小的欣喜——

“我们什么时候碰面？在哪里？”


	3. Chapter 3

九条天不得不承认，他自己根本没有什么恋爱和约会经验，更何况他独来独往的作风早就让他显得和他的同龄人有些脱节，这并不代表着他不会使用手机或者是那些新潮的电子工具，他只是根本不了解普通的大学生喜欢做的事究竟有什么罢了。

在七濑陆问及天碰面的时间和地点时，他最先想到的是陆提到过的潘太及斯剧院——直到至今陆还深信着天是那家剧院的演员，而天并不准备向他说明这个误会。见面的时间定在了那周周六的下午两点，虽然天对陆的理由是他的工作能够正好在那时结束，实际上他这段日子过得都很清闲，想要处理掉那些雇主交给他的“靶子”根本不需要拖延到周末。他只是恰好记得周六的下午是那边演出刚结束的时间段，又恰好认识几个在那家剧院工作的人，选择这个时间是最保险的，至少可以不让陆对他的身份有所怀疑。

“啊？所以你在问我一般的大学生会喜欢什么，还想让我和二阶堂帮你打掩护，假装成你也是我们剧院的演员？”

刚刚在剧院结束演出的八乙女乐显然是没有想到那个从来不爱和人搭话的小鬼居然会主动找上门来，还是在他连戏装都没来得及换下的情况下就被对方强硬地“请”出了门外，并且还被丢出了一串莫名其妙的要求。同样被“请”出来的是早他一步退场的二阶堂大和，两人此时都穿着厚重的礼服，却不得不挨着夏日阳光的曝晒，为了能让自己尽早结束这种堪比火烤的酷刑，八乙女乐在挨个思考了九条天会说出先前那番话的理由后，最后只能无奈地抛出了一个让他自己都觉得有些离谱的问题：

“天，你不会是在和哪边的大学生谈恋爱吧？”

“八乙女，麻烦别用这种耿直的语气说出那些让人起鸡皮疙瘩的话，九条会谈恋爱，这事简直比你追到小鸟游小姐的概率还要小好吗？”

先前正缩在角落躲避太阳的二阶堂大和在听到八乙女乐的发言后浑身恶寒地抖了起来，对此八乙女乐则有些不快地反驳道。

“我当然知道概率很小……不对，为什么你一定要拿我和纺的事去做比较啊！”

“我们还没有发展成恋爱关系，只是我提出的约会邀请被对方答应了而已。”

天专注地看着自己的手机，如果不是因为这次约会，他甚至没法交换到陆的联系方式，对方上一条发来的短信是在十分钟之前，内容则是提醒天自己自己可能会迟到。天在组织语言了许久后只默然回复了句“我在等”，殊不知自己随口说的一句话已经让站在他身边的两个男人同时倒吸了一口凉气。

“他来真的？……他还在看自己的手机，而且在非常认真地发短信？”

二阶堂大和推着反光的眼镜，像是撞到鬼了一般喃喃自语道。

“……答应约会邀请？为什么连这种脾气古怪的小鬼都可以约到人？”

回想起自己屡次被心仪的女孩委婉拒绝的经历，八乙女乐有些难以置信地往后退了两步。

“哦，是那孩子。”

天放下手机这么说道。而二阶堂和八乙女在将目光移向正站在街道对面四处张望的身穿白色卫衣的红发青年时，两人又同时张大了嘴。

“男大学生？”

“是男大学生吗？看不清脸啊……”

眼见着天径直走向前去，并且可以说是全然不顾另两人抛来的诧异视线，他自然地牵住了那个青年的手。二阶堂和八乙女觉得自己对那个姓九条的杀手的印象彻底刷新了。

如果是外人来看大概是最普通不过的朋友牵手，可是配上“约会”这个名词和那家伙明显带着期待的眼神，连这种牵手的动作都显得相当暧昧——

九条天可以做到表情丰富这点他们是信的，因为这家伙有时的确要比他们这两个正经演员还会演戏，可九条天会在街道上旁若无人地对另一位青年露出三月春风般的笑容……

“喂我说，天他这样笑起来的画面是不是有点恐怖……”

“……我懂你的感受八乙女，这简直比丧尸围城的画面还要有冲击性，我又想打寒颤了。”

“对不起九条先生，我坐的巴士晚了一班，让你等很久了吗？”

来了，是无论哪部电影里都会出现的约会通用对话桥段——八乙女乐在心里开始了场外解说。

“怎么会？其实我也刚在这里等了没多久。”

真是经典老套的应对啊九条，可你已经把我们堵在这将近一个钟头了——二阶堂大和如是想到。

那个被九条天叫成“陆”的青年正好抬头还穿着戏服二阶堂和八乙女，之后他显得有些欣喜地说道。

“是邓肯国王和麦克白将军！原来这里最近在演莎士比亚的话剧啊。”

“嗯，最近在演的全是非常经典的剧目，陆，我们是刚结束演出不久，对吧？”

天在温和的对陆说完这句话后，以锋利的视线扫向了身后的二人。“邓肯国王”和“麦克白将军”的脸上立刻堆满了笑容，出于自己的求生欲，他们抬手对陆打起招呼。

“哟，你就是九条说过的那个孩子吧？难怪他今天刚结束演出后就急着换衣服，是因为和你约好了吧？”

“看来你很懂话剧啊，是叫‘陆’对吧？天，下次干脆带他来看我们的演出好了，你也很想让陆看到你上台表演的样子不是吗？”

八乙女的发言很快遭了天一记眼刀，二阶堂见状刚想替他的同事打个圆场，陆已经有些为难地摆了摆手：

“呃、我在经济方面有点……不过有机会我真的很想来看，九条先生平时就很帅，穿上戏服一定会更酷的，就和你们两位一样，很帅很酷哦！”

——这孩子挺会说话，而且还真的挺可爱啊。

被人夸赞的二阶堂和八乙女不约而同地盯向陆，露出了哥哥们看到乖巧懂事的弟弟时才会有的慈爱眼神。

“是吗阿陆？其实哥哥我演的邓肯国王在舞台上更帅来着，虽然第一幕就被杀死了。”

“天那小子可不会像你这样说话，对了，我们下午还有一场演出，如果你直接跟我们走后台……”

“我已经跟剧院经理请过假了。”

天抬高声音打断了八乙女，他自然地用手搭住了陆的肩膀，淡然地看向两人。

“今天下午我休息，也和陆约好了要出去，请问你们两个身为‘同事’有什么意见吗？”

他刻意加重了“同事”的音量，而这个词在二阶堂大和还有八乙女乐的心里显然是有两层意思。

——这已经是摆在台面上的威胁了，没有谁会想在这个时候去踩九条天的地雷，除非那家伙真的连命都不想要。

“哈哈，当然没意见九条，玩的开心点，之后的演出会有替演代你上场的。”

“对了，天你之前在问的大学生会喜欢的东西，我记得我上大学的时候……二阶堂你干什么突然用手肘打我？！”

“你最好还是别说话了，八乙女大少爷。”

陷入恋爱的人真可怕，陷入恋爱的九条天更是灭世级别的可怕——二阶堂大和一边如此感慨一边目送天领着陆坐进了跑车，他正暗自考虑着如果那两个小年轻以后再来他们的剧院，自己一定会想方设法封住八乙女乐这张句句在雷区边缘疯狂试探的嘴。

“那个，九条先生。”

刚刚关上车门的天正准备发动车子，虽然先前的另两个人的话让他有些心烦，但在听到坐在副驾的陆的声音后，那种不快的感觉还是从他的心里稍微洗净了点，因此他轻快地问道:

“什么事？”

“刚才麦克白将军说的‘大学生会喜欢的东西’……那是什么意思？”

行吧，挨千刀的八乙女乐。

天微笑地点着方向盘，很快调整好了心态——这是他第一次把自己喜欢的人约出去，就算是洛杉矶突然被海啸冲没了都休想让他取消现在的行程计划，也绝对不会在陆的面前表现出一丝的不悦。

“在说那个？我从很早前就开始工作了，所以不太清楚像陆这样正在上大学的人会喜欢什么。”

其实不去纠结当着陆的面该说什么也可以？天认为只要坦率地把心里的想法表述出来就足够了。

“我觉得陆会喜欢沙滩边上的音乐演出，还有别的吗？如果我给陆献花，你会开心吗？”

“献花？给我？”

天用视线的余光瞥向副驾，也许是受气流的影响，陆的刘海稍微有些向后刮起，有那么一瞬间，他似乎看到了对方那双初次见面时才看到的石榴石一般深红色的双瞳——然而青年很快就用手扶住细碎的红发，嘴角微微弯起弧度。

“我想应该不会有人讨厌花吧？九条先生真的很温柔啊。”

陆在微笑，那个笑容绝不单是用可爱、阳光、或是纯真之类的词汇就足以形容，而是更加柔和、更加安静剔透的，甚至不知为何带着淡淡的虚幻感。九条天再次意识到坐在自己身边的是一位与自己同龄的年轻人、一个拥有着让他动心的吸引力的俊美男性，仅仅是这一个细小的发现都足以转变为此刻在他的心底洋溢不止的雀跃、那份真挚又狂热的恋意：

——这样的陆才是真实的、他渴望接近陆、比世上的任何人都要了解陆，就好像他们生来就应该是这种关系才对。

只有陆拥有着足以将空白一片的他染色的力量。

因为九条天是在与七濑陆相遇的那刻相信“命运”存在的。

“只是这种温柔，有时候又会让人觉得……”

天稍微走了一下神，他注意到陆低下头，嗡动着双唇说了些什么话。

也许他真的是走神了，青年那句近乎无声的话语似乎传入了他的耳中。

——让人觉得你很残忍。


	4. Chapter 4

在天还没有得到“九条”这个姓氏前，他清晰地记得那个曾培养过自己的导师曾经说过这样的一番话：资质最好的杀手必须要把自己变成“ZERO”，只有那种将曾经的自我彻底粉碎过一遍的人，才有可能完成真正的蜕变。

真正完美的永远是一无所有的人——这就是导师一直灌输给天的想法。少年时代长期经受的心理学治疗和药物试验让天逐渐习惯了自己空洞一片的内心世界：记忆和人格全部被抽空摧毁、再被填充进所有能让他更方便进行暗杀的知识与技巧。但他究竟有没有成为导师想要打造的“ZERO”，这点却已经已经无从得知了。

因为天在彻底地理解了导师的理念后为自己准备了一场“毕业仪式”，那天他把那个男人平时会吃的维生素片换成了安眠药，之后他找到了对方珍藏的猎枪。

——上膛、扣动扳机、一枪致命。

资质最好的杀手自然也不应该存在过去，拥有“过去”就意味着拥有“弱点”。为了将自己仅剩的弱点抹除，天杀死了那个唯一还知晓他真正的身世的男人——而这些秘密甚至连他自己都不知道。

他拿走了导师的徽记，继承了导师的姓氏和导师在杀手世界谋得的地位，他在“Tenn”的后面加上了“Kujo”，成为了那个庄重肃穆的契约社会内最令人望尘莫及的存在。

“九条天”是他的名字，更是他的代号。如果将那层外壳彻底撕去，他的内在甚至可能连脉搏和呼吸都不曾拥有，更别说是其中真正成型的灵魂——他没有所谓的牵挂或是愿望，只是一具精密的人造机器，就这么投身入了他将会持续到永远的事业中。

——直到他与陆相遇之前。

那么、……那么Riku Nanase，七濑陆之于自己而言究竟是“什么样的人”？是他正在狂热迷恋的对象、他的“命运”，除此之外呢？还有别的什么吗？

天让汽车在左右毗邻的威尼斯和圣塔莫尼卡的海滩边的公路上停下。他上一次来这片区域是为了解决掉一位度假的金融大腕，这片海滩附近常年会有艺术家出没、店铺也更是数不胜数，繁多复杂的人流和常年如嘉年华会场的吵闹氛围让他的那次任务执行地异常顺利。天自然知道自己因为这种理由记住了这片海滩实在是有些不合情调，可这已经是他能记住为数不多的能够让陆也喜欢上的地方。

“我们到了，陆。”

他放轻声音，切回了平时他和陆聊天时才会有的模式，但是坐在副驾上的人却并没有回复。之后天才注意到耳边传来了平稳的呼吸声——也许是因为这段车程的后半他们彼此无话，陆已经不知在什么时候靠在座椅上睡着了。

为了能让陆的睡觉的姿势更舒服些，天倾身把副驾的座位稍微向后调低了点，之后他靠在了主驾驶座边，看向了被放在仪表台上的手机。

——时间还很多，反正这片沙滩的嘉年会无论是白天黑夜都在持续不断，可能够和陆共处一个空间的机会就没有那么多了。

他这么想着，侧头对向熟睡的青年，静静地看了许久后，又悄声凑近。

天小心地抬手撩开青年略长的刘海。

——他们真的很像，可是，又能感觉到完全不一样。

陆的皮肤不像天的那样苍白，而是更健康也更温暖的小麦色，就像是被太阳晒过一般带着让他亲切的气息；陆的睫毛很长、或许要比天在镜子中的看到的自己的还要长一些，现在它们正在因为主人平静的呼吸而上下浮动，反射着车窗外照来的光晕；天在真正凑近陆时才注意到陆和自己一样有着精健的肌肉，那身白色卫衣下的是一具恰到好处的属于男人的身体，而并不是他平时隔着一段距离看到的那样瘦弱。

天将自己的额头抵向陆的额头，他们仿佛是某面镜子的对应，可又不同。他不会被镜中完美复刻的自己的倒影所吸引，却无法抗拒这个只有在某些方面与自己像得出奇的青年的魅力。他觉得自己甚至有点想去亲吻陆了，可是那样实在太过逾距。他们不过是点头之交，连“朋友”的范畴都算不上——他不应该去做出趁着别人在熟睡就随意摆弄对方的身体的行为，至少在他们的关系真正发展成“恋人”之前，他是不应该这么做的。

“陆，起来吧？”

最后，天还是这么小声呼唤道，语气就好像在对待自己在世上最紧密联系的那个人一般。这一次青年稍微有了回应，对方的眉头微微皱起，在睡梦中低声呓语：

“嗯？我才不要……”

原来这孩子是会有起床气的，而且还是很爱撒娇的那种。

天忍不住用手揉了揉陆的头发，他的声音比先前更温和了。

“梦到什么了，不如说给我听听？”

“……你说好的，会一直陪着我……”

陆原本蹙紧的眉微微舒缓开，像是想到了什么开心的事一般勾唇笑了。

“告诉我你哪儿都不会去，Te……”

天有些愣怔，那一瞬间，他几乎是直觉性地猜想到了那个短促的音节的含义，可它又转瞬便被对方压了回去。

青年当着天的面猛地睁开双眼——

“九、九条先生？”

“不、不好意思，明明被你约出来玩，结果却……”

大概是因为急于想去道歉，陆再次因为慌张揉乱了自己的红发，他正急于起身，又显然是没有发觉自己正在车内，不偏不倚地撞倒了身后的车顶。

“我睡了多久？——唔，疼。”

——是他的错觉吗？他竟然以为陆也许会在睡梦中叫出他的名字。

天哑然地看向陆，但那个不切实际的想法很快就被他抹去了，那之后，他自然地笑出了声。

“哈哈、哈哈哈。陆，你好像总会、总会像刚才那样……”

“真的很对不起……等等，你在因为我撞到头笑话我吗？”

眼前的青年故作生气地拉开车门走了下去，又在沙滩边对天扬高了声音。

“真是的，不准笑了！”

“是么？我在笑吗？”

天同样走出车门，他用手挡住了自己的半边脸。实际上，连他自己都不知道他此刻对陆摆出的是怎样的表情，因为有陆在，他觉得自己从来没有像现在这样轻松过。

“在笑，还是幸灾乐祸地笑！”

眼见着陆生气的样子，天抓住了对方的手。

“好吧，那我现在就向陆道歉，怎么样？”

他将那位红发的青年拉的离自己近了点，真要比较“任性”，也许天有时并不会输过陆。

“如果陆还要继续生气，我就一直拉着你的手，直到你原谅我为止。”

“这、这样也——”

陆显然是没法再硬撑住看似强势的表情，被天握住的手很快泛起了热度，最后他真正生气的时间只持续了不超过三十秒。

“我知道啦，我没有在生气，把手……”

“我不准备放了。”

七濑陆真的是个很不可思议的人。

就在牵住陆的手的那刻，九条天才会知道自己的血液也是在汩汩流动的，他知道他同样拥有呼吸、心跳，拥有身为正常的人类所该拥有的东西。

被抽成空白的世界再次被填回颜色，曾经被粉碎过一次的自我又开始重新汇聚成型。

“可、九条先生，可你刚才说……”

“因为陆现在的表情看上去很高兴，一点不想我松开手，所以我改变主意了。”

“我又看不到我现在是什么表情……”

无视了对方语无伦次的追问，天微笑着拉着陆走进海滩。

“你答应过我了，陆，你已经同意了让我来当一天你的男朋友。”

——让我靠近你吧。

——不要拒绝我。

天加重了抓住陆的手的力道，但他始终还是有所控制，没有用力到可能会让陆感到不适的程度。他领着陆来到了那个嘉年会的现场，随着更多纷杂的色彩向着他们两人迎面扑来，天闭上眼，简单的心音伴随着脉搏的每一次跳动跃上脑海。

——让我理解你吧。

——我希望我们如此。

“这里……”

天注意到陆在自己的身后停下了，红发的青年仰起了头，过长的刘海被海风吹向脑后，那之后他睁大了那双清澈的深红色的双瞳，眼中倒映着天同样也能看到的绚烂光景。

那一刻的美感近乎是冲击性地印在了九条天的视网膜上，这是他第一次完整地看到七濑陆的表情，他所迷恋的人正在用透明纯粹的表情正视着前方，看不出是在悲伤还是在喜悦，但是……

“这里，真好看……我竟然从来没注意过……”

陆分明没有流露出任何情绪，可他的眼角却在不断滴落眼泪。

果然，那依旧是澄澈剔透、惊艳到令人无法移开视线的……

“和家乡的祭典好像啊……很热闹……也很美……”

——虚幻又遥不可及的表情。

“陆？”

感觉到陆的手正在颤抖地试图挣脱自己的手，天没有强求，最终松开了青年的手腕。

“我……我只是、有些惊讶。”

陆垂下头，他的双眼再次被碎乱的红发隐去，像是什么都没有发生过一般淡淡地说道。

“有些惊讶会被你带到这样的地方来，先生。”

这次甚至没有加上“九条”这个姓氏，陆在称呼他为“先生”，而他的语气似乎也带着些许自嘲。

“抱歉，问题不在你，你只是想邀请我对吗？单纯的‘邀请’……”

“对不起，我差点让你扫兴了。”

陆在午后的阳光下灿烂地笑了，可那个过于明媚的笑容却又像是在极力抗拒着什么一般——

他仅仅是站在那里，就会让人觉得他的周身伫立着无形的高墙。

“九条天，我和你想象的不一样。我说过的，我也许不是那种会让你感到开心的玩伴。”


	5. Chapter 5

“所以，九条，你的约会失败了？”

“我想没有，后来陆玩的很开心，我在晚点的时候送他回了巴士站，他对我说他很喜欢海滩，而且他的语气不像是在说谎。”

“那，阿陆他有表现出不乐意之类的吗？”

“没有，我带他去哪里陆都会跟着我，而且，他似乎也没有不乐意。”

“好，既然这样，那你现在为什么又要无精打采的？”

“无精打采？我……？”

在地下酒吧的桌边调节枪支的杀手停下了手边的动作，他眯起细长的猫瞳，回想起前段时间的那次由自己发出邀请的约会和当天的气氛，迷茫地喃喃自语道。

“……因为无论我做什么，陆都不会拒绝我？”

绝了，真是绝了。

“九条……我说你啊——”

二阶堂大和皮笑肉不笑地捏住手边的啤酒杯，他不过是作为路人来自己平时的据点听听同行的恋爱八卦，半路却不得不扮成知心大哥哥开始梳理起年轻人的感情问题——结果他就听九条天这个未满二十岁的小鬼把自己的约会实况交代的清清楚楚，而这家伙感到失落的原因竟然是因为自己喜欢的人不会拒绝他？

真的，如果不是他的旁边还有另外几个正好也对这话题很感兴趣的同事，二阶堂可能会觉得先前还对这家伙抱着少许同情心的自己简直就是傻子。

虽然觉得自己是傻子的不止他一人那就是了。

“Oh，大和，我听出来了，这是赤裸裸的炫耀，你现在的脸色会这么难看，是因为你已经被人晒了一脸。”

二阶堂面前金发碧眼的制枪师Nagi正在帮他做着对狙击设备的例行校准，在看到他已经变成铁青的脸色后，只能同情地叹了一口气。可他平时的剧院同事可就没法这么心平气和了——八乙女用力地把一把格洛克拍在了九条的桌前，用不耐烦地声音吼道：

“所以你们玩的很开心，你也没被七濑拒绝，为什么像你这样的人生赢家要一副自己已经失恋了的表情坐在这里啊？！”

“哈？失恋？我根本没说我失恋了！”

“我就知道。”

正试图努力让自己成为空气的二阶堂开始感慨起自己为什么会出现在这里，而且还是坐在两个正要打起来的人正中，他继续往自己的杯子里添了些酒，眼见着这家店的另一位制枪师十龙之介正在一脸为难地在其中劝架。

“乐，这种事没有什么好和天吵的啊。而且天能和喜欢的人告白成功，我们应该感到开心才……”

“我没对他告白。”

“……什么？”

除了九条天之外，在场了另外几个人的表情几乎是在同时凝固了。

天没有再去搭理其他人，只是用冷静的把话重复了一遍。

“我没告诉过陆我对他是什么想法。”

——敢情这家伙明明连人都能约出去，却连句喜欢都没有说过？！

二阶堂差点没把自己呛住，他觉得自己之前还是太过高看九条了。原来他这知心哥哥要解决的根本不是小年轻的恋爱烦恼，他还得先去教小年轻怎样谈恋爱：

“那个，九条……虽然这里是美国，但像阿陆那样的日本人都是很含蓄的。哥哥我觉得啊，如果你连自己的想法都没和阿陆说清楚，就想以男朋友的名义约他出去玩，这样是不是对阿陆有点没礼貌呢？”

“在这里坐着的除了六弥之外都是纯血的日裔。你去问问八乙女乐在约他喜欢的人出门之前对那人告白过吗？”

面对二阶堂委婉的劝告，天不仅半点没有听进去，反而把一旁的八乙女也紧跟着拉下了水。

“……这么一想，我好像的确从来都没有对我喜欢的人说过我对她、……不对，我分明说了很多次，可每次都会被对方误会……”

莫名躺枪的八乙女很快陷入了怀疑人生的状态，把这一幕看在眼里的二阶堂只能无奈地扶住额头。

“不要被突然就击沉了八乙女，你没听出来九条是在拿你当挡箭牌吗？”

不得不说，九条在话术这方面的战斗力实在太强了，而且他甚至可以靠着一套歪理优先说服他自己——二阶堂暂且算是认清了“想要和九条天讲道理”这个想法到底有不切实际，只能做出了让步：还是顺着他的话题来问问看好了。

“九条，是你自己说的，阿陆不会拒绝你，如果你告诉他你想和他成为‘恋人’，我想他应该也不会反对才是？”

“我不太清楚陆会不会答应，但这不一样。”

天垂眼淡漠地答道。

“就算他答应了，我也不会为这件事感到高兴的。”

九条天已经在心底完完全全地承认了这个事实——他清楚自己害怕被七濑陆拒绝，他强硬地、任性地尝试着接近那个让自己倾心的孩子，他根本不会在乎自己所处的世界与陆的差距有多大，仅仅是想着能够多了解陆一点。可也许他做错了，陆早在最开始就设置了防线，等到天快要接近那条线时……他终于看到了那个青年因为抗拒而出现的应激反应。

天看到了陆的眼泪。不是在哭泣，只是单纯的“眼泪”。而会当着天流泪的陆在那之后只是不断地在对自己道歉。

他分明做了一件似乎是让陆感到为难的事，可他听到的却是来自陆的道歉。

就像是曾经被人深爱，却又在某天被遗弃、被虐待的小动物，再次被人发现时总会亲切地对人类示好，可拖着那具被弄得伤痕累累的身体，无论人类如何给予它们爱意，它们都不会再去信任与接受——天不知为何会联想到这些，而光是这种想法就会让他感到痛苦，不仅仅是出自对陆的怜惜，更是因为他对自己的厌弃。

天从来没有发自内心地对除了自己以外的人上心过，他的示好永远只会带着显而易见的目的性，就如同是捕食猎物的凶兽，总会在进攻之前故作和善地藏好自己的獠牙。

这就是陆所说的“残忍”吗？他是为了扯碎和毁灭另外的某人才被培养出来的，所以他身上的任何一处都不存在真正的“温柔”。他的靠近会让陆不适、甚至有可能会让陆感到恐惧，可即便如此……倘若他说了想和陆成为恋人，陆是不是也只会继续坚决地对他关闭心扉，却不会拒绝他？

他觉得自己不敢再细想下去了——

“我跟他不是那种关系，我并不了解他，我也……不知道在他的身上发生过什么。”

“九条，这是借口。你真想了解阿陆的话，方法有很多。”

——唉，果然这个恶人还是得我来做。

二阶堂大和思肘片刻，他推了推眼镜，刻意地露出了理所当然的表情：

“需要哥哥我帮你吗？我们这一行本来就不是做慈善的，先不说Nagi和十，我和八乙女都有全城最完善的社交情报网，如果你真的有心，想挖空七濑陆的秘密本就不是难——”

“闭嘴！”

“喂，天，你在发什么神经？！”

“冷静一下，天！”

地下酒吧内传来了玻璃酒杯接连碎裂的声音，被挑衅的天猛地站起身，而他身边的桌子则因为他极大的力度倾倒，他捡起桌边那把格洛克直接把二阶堂倒扣在了地板上，而枪管则正好抵在了二阶堂的下颚。

这家伙的力气还真大——二阶堂艰难地咳嗽了几声，又接着说道：

“你根本不敢去接触真正的他对不对？只要你让我们帮你去查，不管是他的住处和作息时间、他到底有哪些朋友、甚至连他的身世你都能知道的一清二楚……可你却根本不敢接触这些秘密。”

“二阶堂大和，你可以试试看，如果你敢去追查陆和他身边的人——我不介意现在就往你的嘴里蹦上一枪！”

天刚说完，在制住二阶堂的同时，又抬手将枪指向了想要上前阻止的八乙女。

“还有你！八乙女乐，最好别让我看到你去刺探七濑陆的隐私——”

这句话与其说是警告不如说是命令，八乙女乐和他身后跟上的十龙之介显然是被眼前正在暴怒的青年和过于寒冷的视线所震慑，两人停下脚步、也许是清楚再接近一步便绝对会触动九条天的杀意，他们只能在天的身后劝说道。

“天，乐肯定不会去做那种事的，我想大和先生也不是那个意思，先把他放开……”

“二阶堂你也是，明知道说这种话会刺激到天，你什么时候说话变这么冲了？”

“你在担心什么？”

二阶堂冷静地笑了：

“难不成是在害怕幻想破灭？发现阿陆那孩子的真面目和你想象的不一样，也不是你会喜欢的那款，然后你就准备这么对他不了了之了？”

“…………”

天不再说话，他稍微放松了手中的力道，被他按在地面的二阶堂终于长呼一口气，对天扫来严肃的目光。

“九条，如果是那样，我建议你现在就立刻放弃阿陆。哥哥我不是因为你和那种大学生的身份悬殊才这么劝你的，把另一个人无端地牵扯进你自私又幼稚的恋爱角色扮演里，这样对他可不太不公平啊。”

良久的沉默后，九条天当着几人的面站起身，他拿着手中的格洛克走向了先前一直在旁观却没有发表任何意见的Nagi面前。

“六弥，把这把枪留给我就行，我其他的武器可以留给你们的店补偿修理费。”

制枪师放下正在调试的枪支，优雅地对天行了一礼。

“OK，我会为你准备足够的弹药，但我想你其他枪械价值可能要比本店的损失高上许多，需要我在修理完毕后将其返还吗？”

“就我的‘工作’而言，那些复杂的枪械有时候只会是累赘，我不需要它们了。”

“那我就不客气了，祝你工作顺利。”

Nagi看了一眼从天的身后站起的二阶堂，又似笑非笑地对天说道。

“九条，‘累赘’这个词对你的枪支去说就够了，但对你内心让你感觉复杂的感情，千万不要随便做出类似的自我否定哦。”

天愣了一下，他接过对方递来的弹匣。

“我不会。”

“那为什么不试着先把自己的面具摘下呢？”

那位金发碧眼的制枪师对天眨了眨眼镜。

“——既然你已经知道那人同样对你有所隐瞒，为什么不愿意用自己的真实去拥抱他的真实呢？”


	6. Chapter 6

九条天做了一个梦。

在此之前，他甚至已经想不起来自己上一次做梦是杀死了自己策划杀死导师的前一晚还是在他来到洛杉矶前后。天极少做梦，哪怕是真的有也只会是现实所见所闻的再现，它们通常就会和他平日的工作和生活一样枯燥，不会有什么不切实际的妄想或是动摇他情绪的幻象……可是这次不一样。

他梦到了某个无比真实的情境，就仿佛有人在强行地把与他无关的记忆塞入了他的脑海，他只能眼睁睁地看着他的身体成为了剧中之人，演绎着属于那个人的经历，哪怕站在那里的人根本不是他自己、不是“九条天”。

那应该是属于某个少年的记忆，他能感觉自己伸出的手比以往小了一圈，那人的手上勾着一个装着金鱼的水气球，这甚至让他开始怀疑这样的孩子有没有办法像自己一样拿动手枪。放眼向前看去的话，少年正身处于一个种满红枫树的和式庭院，那个庭院大的有些离谱，看上去完全不像是私人的建筑，可那里又的确被层层围墙环绕，单从孩子的视角恐怕根本都没法看清外面的阳光。

压抑——这也许是外人看到这个庭院的第一感受，就像是为了保护某人一般，那堵墙圈出了一个巨大的“房间”，却又更像是“牢笼”，可这段回忆的真正的主人却并没有那么想。

这位少年是从庭院外走进来的，他偷偷绕过了守在庭院内的保镖、又沿着错综复杂走廊向前小跑。少年的眉角上扬、胸口洋溢着轻盈又煦暖的喜悦，九条天就这么旁观着自己所在的身体正在遵循着这段记忆的主人的意志走进了庭院最深处，直到他看见少年拉开了某个房间的纸门。

“『 』，你之前说过的一直很想要的那种金鱼，我在祭典上帮你捞到了！”

他能听清少年说的话，不是英语而是日语，只不过其中的一处变成了模糊的杂音，那是少年呼唤某人的名字。天没有办法在这个梦境中阻止少年的动作，但他却感觉少年正奔跑着向前想要拥抱另一个和他体型相仿的孩子，更准确地说，是那个孩子也在听到少年的声音时和他扑了个满怀。

少年在昏暗的房间内靠着双臂接过了另一位少年的重量，他用手抚摸着对方细碎柔顺的头发，任由那个孩子将头埋在自己的肩边。

一个温暖的拥抱，或许还要更加暧昧，男孩将唇贴向了少年的唇，只是蜻蜓点水的一下，之后少年也微笑着用亲吻回应了他。就好像那是某个两人常用的见面时的互动一般，他们自然地亲吻着，有如久别重逢的恋人，却又远比恋人还要亲密无间。

过了许久，少年才用手指抵在了那个孩子的唇间，他的语气带着抱怨，却极尽了温柔与宠溺。

“怎么了？这次突然粘我那么久。”

“因为天哥这次隔了好久才来看我，我很想念你啊。”

天哥……哥哥？

那个孩子像是在叫自己，但又显然不是，因为记忆的主人已经先他一步做出了反应，他在昏暗的室内抓住男孩的手。

“对不起，因为爸爸和妈妈那里也有很多事需要我陪着他们去处理。不是说好的吗？你想要什么东西我都可以带过来，你看。”

少年将手中的水气球提起，里面的那只点缀着红色荧光的金鱼正在左右游弋，而另一位少年欣喜地睁大双眼，仅管在室内的两人都无法看清彼此的表情，可是那个孩子澄澈的声线却透过压抑的空气传入了天的耳中，就有如他本身就是光芒一般。

“真的，是那种会发光的金鱼！这是怎么做到的？好漂亮！”

“应该是被人工处理过的？等爸爸妈妈过来看你前，我帮你放起来吧？”

少年没有急着打开房间内的灯，那里看上去很整洁又宽敞、却又空无一人。天后知后觉地想到，类似的地方他在执行任务的时候也曾经见过，这种隐蔽的住处很少会属于寻常人家，最大的可能是为那些特殊的“家族”所有。至于究竟是什么样的“家族”——

那只金鱼被少年放进了一个满是千奇古怪的收藏品的房间内，绘本、玩偶、琳琅满目的乐器和工艺品……如果那些还算正常，那旧制枪支、日本刀、匕首，这种就不像是普通的孩子能随便弄到手的了。

天很快有了一个大概的答案，他的心底因此升腾起了对这段记忆强烈的排斥与厌恶感。

——这很异常。

异常的环境、异常的关系，异常到了身为“九条天”的他在那个瞬间有了想把这一切扯碎毁灭的冲动。

那个仿佛像是光芒的汇聚一般孩子真的是在这种地方生活的吗？在这个看上去有如牢笼的庭院、在这种昏暗的房间内独自一人？那么这段记忆的主人呢？他又对此抱着什么样的想法？在他每次带着满溢的幸福走进这个牢笼与那个孩子见面时，他会把这一切视作理所应当吗？

“对了，『 』今年的生日想要什么？我可以帮你去弄哦。”

少年重新关上了摆放金鱼的房间，用温和的语气对另一位少年询问道，那个站在黑暗中的男孩从少年的身后抱了上去，用柔软的头发蹭了蹭他的后背。

“我想下次和天哥一起去祭典，我也想帮你捞金鱼！”

“嗯，最近可能不太方便？”

那个少年犹豫了片刻，他用手拉开了男孩环抱自己的手。

“我得去帮忙家里处理一些事务，等这段时间过去，好不好？”

“又是会上的事？这次家里的其他人解决不了？”

先前还像小动物一样蹭上少年的男孩在听到那句话后，声音的温度明显降了下来，可他并没有放弃继续凑近少年的怀里，像是在撒娇一般小声说道。

“让我帮忙不可以吗？天哥和其他的大人总是不愿意听我说的话，明明听了肯定能解决的。”

“爸爸妈妈不会放心把你牵扯进这种事里的，而且，你的身体……”

少年试图耐心地对那个孩子解释，可下一秒，男孩又抬头将自己的唇贴上了他的。

和之前打招呼时轻柔的那一吻不一样，怀中的男孩正在尽可能地讨好着他，甚至主动探出了自己温软的舌头，尝试着对于孩子来说过于生涩的交缠。

也许是因为这一举动太过突然，记忆的主人愣了片刻，他扶住对方的肩膀，谨慎地回应着——的确，仅管他们体型相似，但是与他相比起来，那个孩子还是太过虚弱了。

两人的身体紧紧相贴，却似乎又永远无法重合，在少年感觉到他们之间的心跳和呼吸都已经开始错乱无章后，他推开了眼前的那个孩子：

“……不可以。”

“不可以继续了。”

少年温和地用手揉着男孩的头发，随后苍白的拇指划过对方仍旧泛着热度的唇，像是想要安抚对方一般小心摩挲。

“来，先稳住气息。医生们说过不是吗？你不应该这么激动。”

“天哥，我……”

眼泪。

最先惊讶的不是记忆的原主人，而是九条天，又或许，那个少年早就习惯了眼前的孩子的眼泪，可天在那一刻产生了微妙的既视感。

明明说话的不是自己、做出任何一样选择的都是一个让他毫无共情可言的陌生人，可是那份湿润的触觉却是他也同样能够感受到的。

那个男孩在流泪，温热的泪水滴上了少年冰冷的指尖，可也许是因为此刻他正站在少年的面前，男孩的举动做的非常安静，像是他的脸上根本不存在悲伤一样。

——陆？这个孩子是七濑陆？

那他呢？为什么他会有这段记忆？

他又是谁？

天能感觉到自己对这段记忆原主的排斥正在变得愈发强烈——这具身体是他的，本该是他的。如果是他在面对陆，至少他不可能会让陆露出那种压抑的表情、至少在他的面前，陆再也……

……再也不会像他在海滩边看到的那样，因为他而流泪了？

这一次天在梦中尝试挣扎了，他尝试着夺回身体的主导权，哪怕是让他能做到去为陆拭去眼泪，仅管他知道那只是在做无用功，毕竟那只是一段记忆，一个他毫无插足立场的属于那两个孩子的过去。

“乖孩子可不能这么爱哭哦，陆。”

记忆的主人发了话，温和又从容，极尽可能地维持着两人之间绝对不可以跨越的界线。

“等以后、等天哥完全掌管了家里的事务之后，那时候你就不是只属于我一个人的天哥了。”

他看见陆垂下了头，捂住了自己的脸。

“想想就好讨厌啊，天哥和我见面的次数只会越变越少……”

“如果真的有那一天，我不会忍心把你丢下不管的，陆。”

少年将陆揽入怀中，轻声安慰道。

“有我在，陆就什么都不用考虑。无论发生了什么，我都会一直陪着你，用尽方法把你留下的，那些大人们都管不了我们不是吗？”

“嗯，只是……”

梦境中的陆淡淡地笑了。

“天哥，如果我能和你再相似点该有多好。那样就算我们分开了很久，我也能很快找到天哥在哪，而且天哥一定一眼就可以认出我了。”

“如果我不是这样的身体……天哥，你不明白……”

那个孩子的声线幽沉低迷，说不出的寂寥疏远、又像是正在努力克制着某股深切的感情，却偏偏又惹人爱怜。

“不明白我也有多想、多想用尽方法把你留在我身边……”


	7. Chapter 7

啪。

划破耳际的是利器划破真皮制物的闷重声响。

九条天睁开眼，此刻他正坐在自己的跑车内，就在那辆车的汽车后座，一把锋利的日本刀好巧不巧地从他的身侧划过，直直刺穿了他的座椅。

“醒了？”

他没有急着拿出手枪对付坐在自己身后的持刀人，而是像日常的问候一般自然地说道。不出半晌，他就把先前小睡时梦到的那段东西暂且抛诸脑后，之后他转过头，看向那位整张脸被碎乱的红发遮住了大半的青年。

“陆，你的力道看上去一点都不像是不久之前才发作过的带病大学生。”

“哼，你的反应看上去也不像是什么‘恰好路过’的话剧演员。”

青年冷漠地抬起头，他大口地喘着粗气，双手依旧死死攥着那把刚出鞘的长刀，赤红色的眼瞳带着深不见底的杀意。

“九条，让我下去，你没有权利限制我的人身自由！”

……这次是叫“九条”么？

九条天看向车窗外的荒山，轻声叹了一口气，这应该是他第二次让七濑陆坐自己的车，上一次还是他前段时间邀请陆约会的时候。

“这里离城区很远，把你放下去也不是不可以。但你是想徒步回去？还是想被警察逮个正着？”

又是一刀。

天用自己唯一留下那把格洛克手枪挡住了青年劈来的刀刃，对方根本没有想过给自己留什么情面，但恐怕是因为身体虚弱的缘故，这一下子显然没有之前的刺击有力。

——他们的面具碎了。

原来“命运”作祟是这么一回事，事件的发展远比他能想象的还有戏剧性，但属于意料之外、情理之中。

毕竟天在之前近距离观察熟睡的陆的时候就已经注意到了陆的身材与自己异常相似，同样是精健但远看并不会很显眼的肌肉，与那种喜欢健身的普通人不一样、这是只有真正通过实战长期训练的人才会拥有的体格。

天自然不是什么神经大条的人，更何况暗恋者对自己倾心对象永远要比对一般人更加敏感，他或多或少猜到了些什么。

可那又如何呢？只是一个不能为外人所道的秘密，无关紧要，不影响在他眼前的依旧是七濑陆这个人，更不影响他心平气和地继续和对方谈话——

“不想和我好好聊聊吗？聊聊你为什么会出现在我会出现的地方，还有你平时真正在做的事。”

“弄清楚你在和谁说话！九条！”

被天问话的陆暴怒地低吼道，他的身体不断颤抖，就像一只正在发狂的野兽，青年试图站起身，但这一次他已经没有力气再去挥刀了。

“你不能随便把我掳走！如果我的人知道了是你干的，他们绝对不会——”

野兽？也许比起野兽更像是恶鬼，特别是那双正在瞪视着自己的眼睛，难怪他平时不爱对人露出全脸——天扫视了陆一眼，淡然地打断了对方的话。

“你想说你的人不会放过我？刚才你在的那个地方，有一半的人都已经丧失行动能力了。哦，我还是赤手空拳，连武器都没用。”

车内陷入了短暂的沉默，直到陆喘息着重新坐回座位，他用力扯开了衬衫的前扣，小声念叨道。

“见鬼了……疯子，你真是个疯子。”

“彼此彼此，我觉得一个拿着日本刀在洛城街区指挥黑帮火并的病人也许比我更疯一点，特别是这个病人白天还要在一所高等名校上学，甚至得去他的校友的店里打工。”

天说到这里顿了顿，在他确信自己的语气已经能够完全地隐藏他此时的怒火后，又平静地问道。  
“你总不至于告诉我连那对和泉兄弟都是你安排好的手下吧？毕竟为你做事的都是些日本人，他们刚才叫你什么来着？Hitodama、『鬼火』少爷？”

“一织和三月先生都是很好的人，他们不是我的手下。而且我……”

青年原本燥郁的态度终于舒缓了些，这是天最熟悉的属于平时的陆的声线：

“……我没有安排，我那天真的只是去了朋友那里，哪怕是之后遇到你——”

陆犹豫了片刻，他用手捂住额头。

“我没有安排……这种事我怎么可能安排的了？明明、明明我早就放……”

“你早就什么？”

“………………”

七濑陆愣了下，再次压低了声音。

“我早就该猜到了……Tenn Kujo、Kujo……‘九条’这个姓还真是有够阴魂不散啊。”

为了方便呼吸，陆完全解开了身上唯一套着的那件衬衫的扣子，此时衣衫全敞的红发青年只是傲慢地靠在汽车后座，他带着嘲讽的笑容正视前方，而那双染了血色的双眸早已如同鬼魅一般阴冷。

“有我的仇家‘雇佣’了你对吧？九条先生，你想在这里杀了我、然后抛尸荒野吗？”

“我不会杀你，陆。”

天在注意到陆胸前大片裸露的皮肤后皱了皱眉头，喉间不合时宜的干涩让他别开了视线。

“我说了，我只是恰好路过的。”

虽然他没有告诉陆自己的动机，但天说的并不是假话。

他这一次的目的是杀死一个洛杉矶本土黑帮的高层干部，和七濑陆没有半点关系，没准他要处理的靶子就是现在陆口中的“仇家”。

天只不过是在将目标杀死并离开时恰好遇到了那个黑帮和另一个日本帮派的火并，又恰好撞见了站在后方指挥的陆——想不让他撞见都难，因为当时带着鬼面面具的陆是直接拿日本刀劈向了他这个“无关人士”，而青年的那头红发又着实扎眼。

大概是天的那身浮夸的西装行头和他日常的穿衣风格的确差距过大，再加上洛城小巷糟糕到了极点的灯光和当时正作为背景音的枪声，七濑陆最开始甚至没有认出他来。当然这不代表天没认出陆，他避开了青年的前几下挥击。实际上，他一点都不为发现了陆的真实身份而感到震惊、倒不如说当时他反而对此产生了更多兴趣。

——原来这年头的日本黑道还真有不用枪却偏偏喜欢拿刀砍人的，像他这样的，到底算是妖怪还是武士？

天躲得游刃有余，如果可以的话，他其实并不想和陆争斗，能够在不被对方发现的前提下早点脱身也许会更好——他最开始的确是这么想的。直到青年的下一刀径直朝着他的正脸刺来，而他不得不抬起手枪防御。

他真的就只剩这一把武器了，还好天找六弥留下的这把枪除了射击精度有保证外本身的质量也还算过关，正面扛那么一下也不过是被打出凹陷，损坏倒不至于。

“你是哪边的人？！我没有见过——”

兴许是因为已经在先前的争斗中杀红了眼，戴着鬼面的陆警惕地用日语高声质问道，可在天抬头看向对方时，他注意到那双面具之下的赤瞳流露出了愕然不止的神色。

“天……不对、不是……”

好，到这里为止。

九条天可能是因为七濑陆的这个反应才突然想要多管一下闲事的。

心底不知为何涌起了无名的怒火。

七濑陆可以好好地叫他的名字，可却从来不愿意这么做。

——这不明摆着吗？陆叫了他“天”，可又说了“不是”；至于平时呢？“先生”、“九条先生”，哦，最近的一次是“九条天”。

这一次天确信了，陆确实是在有意地排斥着他身上的某个方面、也在有意地避开他——仅管如此这个孩子还是会主动对他示好，害他被一直吊着不放。天先前私下纠结过了无数次、甚至还被自己的另外几个同事当面调侃过闹得不欢而散的疑惑总算有了些眉目。

倒不是说陆就是那种狗血言情电影里的爱情骗子，也不是因为他的恋爱脑突然爆发，但九条天还是会觉得这种被七濑陆蒙在鼓里的感觉很不爽、非常让人不快。

天能感觉到陆在认出自己后动作有了少许停顿，他没有给青年向后退去的机会，而是直接用手拽住了陆的衣领，一把扯下了对方的鬼面。

“过来。”

“九条先生，你怎么会在——”

“恰、好、路、过。”

九条天近乎是用牙齿字句绞出了以上的回答，在注意到眼前的青年下意识地想要握紧刀继续挣扎，他眯眼低吼道。

“这里不是你应该呆的地方，给我过来！Riku Nanase！”

为了不让更多还在拼斗的帮派成员看到他们两人这边的情况，天已经刻意压低了声音，但不得不说，非常有威慑力。

被拽住领口的陆显然是被吓到了，铛的一声，他手中的日本刀掉落在地。

天强硬地把陆拉巷内，又用力把对方压向了墙角。他看着陆慌乱不止的脸，那双赤红色的眼瞳正在聚焦放大，嘴唇也在不断颤抖、却完全不敢发声——原来他喜欢的人真正手足无措时会露出这样的表情，但已经不重要了。

“Hitodama！『鬼火』少爷？！”

“少爷，您没事吧？！”

天斜眼看向他们两人所在的巷道之外，先前还在争斗的帮派乱局似乎已经告一段落，结果也应该是陆这一方更占上风——虽然只是巧合，但毕竟天在不久前就已经帮他们这边解决掉了对面的干部。那些疑似是陆的手下的人正在四处寻找着他们的指挥，天小声地“啧”了一声，又用锐利的视线扫向了面前的青年。

“他们还叫你少爷？怎么回事？”

“九条天……你放开我，不然等那些人找到我们……”

陆短暂地咳嗽了一声，他垂眼看向天，用细弱的声音断断续续地说道。

“……你先把我放开，这和你一点关系都没有……”

“对，和我没关系。”

天自然地笑了，在此之前他完全没有想过自己在愤怒到极致后会变成什么状态，但现在那股无名的火焰冲破临界点后，他所做出的第一个表情居然是微笑，以及看似平和的问话——

“你知道现在是几点吗？你以为洛杉矶就没有警察去管你们这帮人了吗？陆，你应该还是个学生吧？”

天其实并不明白自己究竟在愤怒些什么。也许是因为陆和他一样都有一个隐藏的身份；也许是这次他恰好在最不合时宜的时间地点撞到了陆；也许是陆在认出他之后的第一个反应是退缩；也许是陆的那句“和你一点关系都没有”，和陆先前一直对自己若即若离的态度……总之，能让他现在感到愤怒的事情实在是太多太多了。

砰，短促的枪声。

天的问询在下一秒就被之后赶来的人打断了。

“你是谁？！快把少爷放开！”

几个亚洲面孔的黑帮成员拿着枪对上了九条天，先前那一发子弹正好蹭过了他浅樱色的鬓发。

身穿西装的杀手看了眼正被自己压制住的青年，又转头环视了一眼身后持枪的帮派成员，他抬手擦过自己被烧断的头发，缓缓开口。

一字一句，每一个音节都说的非常清晰，用的是他平时说不太习惯的日语。

“能麻烦你们，把这个孩子交给我吗？”

“什、你说什么，我们怎么可能把少爷——”

九条天放开了七濑陆，他眼见着那位红发青年对自己投来了诧异无比的视线，随后微笑着转过身，脱下先前一直戴着的皮手套走入人群。

“我不想再重复第三遍，把七濑陆交给我。”


	8. Chapter 8

七濑陆之后的那句话没说错，九条天有时候真像是个疯子。

杀手是为了合约而生的，自律和谨慎才是他们应有的工作态度，而不要多管闲事更应该是这群人的行业铁则。隐蔽与优雅——天可以做到这点，不过他现在显然不想那样做。

天在陆的手下面前礼貌地将自己的手枪收回大衣，就像是为了征求许可一般、侧头对自己迷恋的青年勾起嘴角。

他对陆投去了一个温和的眼神，哪怕在那之后，他的所作所为和“温和”半点都沾不上边。——单纯的肉搏、断颈、碎骨……天的动作干脆利落、也极度凶狠暴力，整个巷道内根本没有机会再次传来那群黑帮随后开枪的声音，取而代之的是他们的关节被拆卸的声响，以及让外人听到可能会恶梦不断的惨叫。

天很少会让自己以手无寸铁的状态面对那些对他抱着明显的敌意的人群。但一旦他这么做了，那肯定就不会是为了投降或谈判。

没有什么打的你来我回、只有单方面的收割。直到最后，天重新走到陆的面前，俯身有意放缓了声音。

“跟我走吧，陆。”

“……你在嘲讽我吗？”

仅管早已状态不佳，陆总算重新抓回了自己的刀，他半跪在地，抬头用那双赤红色的眼瞳瞪向了天。

“就因为我不能像你那样，因为你和我……”

然而那位青年却并没有说完下半句话，沉沉地向前坠去。

天愣住了，他本能地伸出了手，接住了陆正在因为喘息不断起伏的身体。

——好样的，七濑陆最大的问题根本不是什么他正做着和自己一样危险的行当，而是这孩子身上还落着病根。

堂堂的黑帮居然管一个病号叫“少爷”，甚至还让这病号在深更半夜亲自上阵。天突然有些庆幸现在自己身上没有什么像样的杀伤性武器，不然他可能今晚就会因为违反诸多业内条约被他的那几个同事从洛城踢走——只要现在他的手中哪怕再多一把冲锋手枪，他都会直接回身在街区扫射，毫不夸张。

“看吧，我需要把这个孩子借走一段时间。”

天在横抱起陆的同时转身看向了陆的那些手下，言辞温和、春风满面。

与那个天使一般的笑容完全相反的，在注意到陆已经晕倒后，他的语气已经毫不避讳自己此刻刺骨的杀意。

——哦，这样的可不能算是“天使”，而是送葬的死神。

“请问诸位还有什么异议么？”

无人回话、无人追问。

天被众人目送着离开了那条昏暗的街区，等把陆安置回自己的车内后，他的耳边传来了警察的鸣笛声。

早不来晚不来，却偏偏是现在，洛杉矶的出警效率还真是一如既往地低得可怕。

“哼。”

他用手捶向方向盘，像是为了发泄一般狠狠踩下油门。

没有比今晚更糟糕的黑夜了。

……

“我不会对你做什么的，陆，我今晚最起码甩了有三次左右的警车，早就累了。”

天疲惫地靠在驾驶座上，对他身后的人说道。

“先在这里待一会，他们追不来这边，哦，呼吸器就在后座上，你伸手就应该能摸到。”

陆有些警觉地用手掸了掸被套在自己身上的衣服，那件衬衫的尺寸刚好，带着股淡淡的柠檬味，衣角和袖口似乎都有被好好熨烫过，整洁到了让人有些不习惯。

“我平时不穿这种衣服。”

“我帮你换的，这是我的衬衫。”

天注意到陆的表情因为他的回答变得有些僵硬，随即又补充。

“没别的意思，会在车上准备衣服只是我的工作需要，你出了很多汗，晚风吹了会着凉。”

会替陆换衣服的原因当然不止这个，天低估了陆的“人气”，确切的说，是『鬼火』这位疑似黑道头目的家伙在洛杉矶警方那边的通缉等级。

为了甩开穷追不舍的警察，天只得在把跑车开到安全的地方后换上陆的服装，拿着陆的刀尽可能地将那群人引到了相反的方向，他在做完这些后才又自己折返了回去。好在他们的样貌和体型本就相似，这么晚也不会有人能发现问题。

天现在的确很累，他从来没有被警察找过麻烦、也不会接二连三地被他们的车连续追上几条街，就算是他的工作偶尔会和警方有所碰撞，普通的公职人员也几乎不可能会去挑衅“九条天”这样背后牵连无数政客和财阀的职业杀手。

对，他平时的工作好歹还勉强能算是“职业”，但陆的性质显然就已经完全不同了。

“陆，你手下的那些人对你的身体状况一点危机意识都没有，而且他们也缺乏必要的应对措施。”

如果早知道陆平时是做这些的、甚至还是这副身体，也许他会在和陆相处的时候有意回避掉陆的雷区，也会更注意不去做那些让陆感到为难了——先前心底还在冒着无名火的天现在基本上已经没了脾气，他侧身看向陆，有些无奈地苦笑道。

“至少今晚，你应该感谢一下我。”

“感谢你？感谢你把我绑走？”

后座的陆就像是一只刚刚受过惊吓的小兽一般，用眼睛死死地盯住天不放，现在那头碎乱的红发倒是没有遮住脸，而是柔软地贴在了耳侧。

“九条先生，就算你不插手，我也有办法处理好我和我的‘家人’的事，我一直都是这么过来的。”

“‘家人’？那些人？”

天眯眼看向陆，不知为何，在听到陆说出这句话时，他突然觉得对方的声音似乎有些寂寞。

他很想伸手摸摸陆的头，但那只骨节嶙峋的手只是停在了半空。

陆的头发看上去总是显得很柔顺，天还记得自己之前几次用手拂过青年的头发时的触感——虽然他没有一次是在陆清醒的时候那么做的。

“……难怪他们会叫你少爷。”

天收回了手，挂上了与平时毫无区别的笑容，他试图让自己的语气变得更像是一个冷静陈述的局外人。

“‘家族’对吧？只有血脉相连的亲人不会彼此背叛，类似的黑帮在东亚还是挺常见的。听说连刚刚出生不久的孩子们都会被父母当做核心成员培养，相互结盟、延续血缘这种高于一切的羁绊……”

天顿了顿，强压住了胸口不断扬起的不适感，轻声问道。

“陆，你应该也有这种烙印在吧？既然如此，为什么要离开你的故乡？”

“这里不是你们的根据地，但你为什么会来美国，来洛杉矶？”

说天现在的心情一点都不失落，那当然是假话。

他果然还是完全不了解陆，他也许不应该问出这么直接的问题。

原本天觉得陆谦和有礼、温软又可爱，真说有让人困扰的地方就是总是冒冒失失，而且不太擅长拒绝他人；但他也意识到了陆对自己有所保留、甚至有些不愿让他接触到的秘密，仅此而已。

这些都很正常，每个人都有不愿与外人分享的过去，天不会去强求。所以在二阶堂轻易地就对他说出可以帮他查明陆的隐私时候，天才会那么生气——如果某些东西是陆真的不想被人触碰的，那么天就绝对不会允许自己去触碰。

只是现在，天开始迷茫了。

陆对他似乎有着两张面孔：一边是平时那个总在对他微笑、让人感觉不到半点阴霾的可爱孩子；一边是之前歇斯底里地在他面前发了一通脾气、又会警惕地试图避开他的敏感孩子。

他早已分不清这其中孰真孰假。

那与他只在咫尺之间的、分明是他在空洞一片的灵魂中唯一被装下的色彩，是他喜欢、他所狂热爱恋的人啊。

无论陆是什么样子的，从天遇到陆的那刻起，他心中的感情就已经在不断累积：哪怕是陆欺骗他、隐瞒他，哪怕真正的陆与他想象的完全不同……其实这些他都没有那么在乎，天认为自己永远都不可能真的埋怨陆，他唯一在意的从头至尾只有一件事。

——他不想搞砸他和陆的关系，可他却根本不知道如何去做。

保持距离？强硬介入？还是两者皆否？

无论天做出什么、说出什么，陆的反应永远是于他而言未知、却又令他焦躁不安的。

“你问了一个很尖锐的话题啊。”

陆的眼神再次幽暗了下来。

“你果然是个很理性的人，如果是他……我想他应该不会像你这样说话吧。”

陆拿起了放在后座的呼吸器，他的视线移向了窗外遥不可及的远方。

“九条先生，能回答我一个问题吗？我会在听了你的答复后回答你的疑问的。”

——“他”？

天闭上眼：

“你问吧，陆。”

“你知道我是什么病？你是怎么想到呼吸器和我的药的？”

陆的嘴唇有些颤抖，他艰难地问道。

“你真的不是……不是在和我开玩笑？这只是恶作剧对吗？因为我做了什么让你失望的事，所以……你想用这种方式惩罚我、让我陪你演戏？”

有那么一瞬间，天似乎听出了陆的语气中的期冀——他的头疼的有些厉害，模糊间不断有什么记忆想要冲破界限，吞并掉现在的这个对陆抱着单纯的“喜欢”这种感情的自己。

那种感觉并不好受，从他做了那个梦的时候，天就觉得自己隐约接近了某个事实，但是仅止于此了。

——那不是他的记忆，那个人不是“九条天”。

他的人格被彻底摧毁过一次，直到最近才被重塑成型，他不想在自己终于找到了人生的寄托后，就这么不公平地被一个与自己完全无关的人或是身份取代。

所以，就仅止于此吧。

天清楚这个想法有多自私，也知道也许在他说出自己的回答的那刻，陆就永远都不可能再像原来那样主动去亲近自己了。

“陆，你的病征很好辨认，药店还不至于找不到能够缓解的药物，虽然之后也遇到了些麻烦事。”

天花费了一段时间去组织语言，过了半晌，他低下头，诚实地说出了内心的想法。

“我不想对你说谎，如果你因为这个就把我错认成另外的某个人，我会很困扰的。”

“好，接下来该换我来回答你了。”

陆微微颔首，他的嘴角笑意分明，声音却变得苦涩又沙哑。

“九条先生，我曾经有过远比烙印还要深切的东西，像你这样可以悠哉随性地活着的人，应该不会理解那种心脏在某天被切割成两半的感受吧？”

“那是我的呼吸，我的血和骨，是替我目视万物的双眼和代我自由奔跑的双脚……可就是突然有一天，所有我赖以为生的事物，全部都没有了。”

青年其后的话语已经有些耸人听闻，就像他脸上的笑容也因此而逐渐冷却，被嵌入了更多难以言明的情绪。

“我的眼睛被夺走、手脚也被尽数砍断，我被抽血剔骨，直到最后、我唯一清楚的只有我依旧活着这件事……可没有了、除此之外的所有、消失地一干二净……连灰烬都不会剩下。”

“陆？”

天皱起眉，他本想打断陆的话，可是青年的语速却越来越快。

“但是……正是因为失去了那些东西、我也得到了许多，我得到了更多关注、更多权利，‘家人’们认可了我的才能，哪怕是顶着这种残缺不堪的身体、我也终于可以自由地去往这个世界上任何我想去的地方。”

“那之后，我只想在自己的生命被彻底挥霍完之前做到一件事——”

陆接着冷漠地陈述道。

“我要亲自杀死那个在最开始毁掉我一切、夺走我一切的男人，我找了他很久，从日本追到了意大利、德国、法国……后来我听说他在美国活动，所以我又来到了洛杉矶。”

“呵，只是正好顺便帮我的‘家族’扩宽地盘罢了，我算算有多久……三年？四年？没有谁能阻拦得了我。”

七濑陆在说到这里时用手撩起茶红色的鬓发，似笑非笑地看向了天。

“不过现在看来、已经全都结束了，九条先生，我也是不久前才知道我的复仇对象早就死了，原来……”

陆前倾身体，全敞的衬衫下露着起伏有致却并不夸张的肌肉，那副躯体带着西式油画中的俊秀男性才会拥有的魅力和美感，只是就在被布料隐约遮掩住的地方，天却能够清晰地看到陆的身上残留着大小不一的划痕和伤口。

早在他为陆替换衣服的时候，天就已经注意到了：枪伤、刀伤，实际上他的身上也时常会有这类痕迹，就连这方面他们两个人都还是那么地相似。

“我以为我会在执行完我的‘复仇’后坠入地狱，然后我会在那里见到某个我一直想见的人。”

天感觉陆的身躯贴向了自己，就像是想要拥抱他一般伸出了双手，不过他面前的青年却并没有做出之后动作。

陆只是带着暧昧不明的表情将头蹭向了天的肩膀，那头碎乱柔软的红发挠着天有些发痒。

随后，天听到了耳边传来的轻声吐息。

“九条先生，你知道吗？那个人就是我唯一的神祇，我本以为在我死去的那天，自己一定会乐意被他迎接、随他而去的。”

“可原来他不在啊，不在地狱、也不在天国。”

陆垂眼苦笑着，那有些淡薄冰凉的唇就这么贴向了天的耳际。

“我找不到他了，他哪里都不在了。”


	9. Chapter 9

想讲清楚七濑陆的过去需要花费一段时间，但并没有想象中那么困难。虽然那些记忆对于他本人来说都早已变得错乱不堪，甚至疯狂又诡谲；但从他在言辞尖锐、半真半假的话语中，或许还是能够追溯到些许痕迹——这是某个注定成为死者的鬼魂在人间游荡，存活至今却又在最后一无所获的故事。

少年最初抬头能够看到的只有压抑的高墙和遮蔽天际的红叶，它们恰好地阻挡住了所有他能够用双眼捕捉到的日光——那里是从他记事起就生活的庭院，说是偌大自然偌大，他每一次都会在还没有寻到围墙的尽头之前就被大人们发现；说是狭小也当然狭小，连院外飞鸟振翅的声音都会被一声消音狙击枪的轻响所取代，随后世界又归于沉寂、万籁无声。

七濑陆出生在一个特殊的日本家族，从大正时期延续至今已有百年，充斥着血与硝火的味道。他们立身于无法被公诸于阳光之下的黑色世界，遵循着弱肉强食的丛林法则。他的家人们无一不是从残酷的刀光与枪雨中走出、通过血与血的交接维系着他们的地下帝国——少年自然从小也受到过这种环境的熏陶，只是他所经历的不是厮杀，而是永远的束缚。

当七濑陆的父母第一次带着他出现在长辈们的面前时，少年清晰地看到了那些人眼中对他的惋惜：他的家族只凭借武力说话，而他聪慧、富有潜能、极好的骨骼与身体韧性简直就是为了培养出未来拼杀前线的领导者而生，只是他的身上恰恰少了某样东西、一样让他在大人们的眼里只能被定义成“残缺的美丽工艺品”的东西。

正和他无法选择自己的出生一样，七濑陆也选择不了自己先天孱弱的身体，从出生就已经缠身至今的呼吸道缺陷就是少年最大的炸弹。可是长辈们很快便发现了他相较于其他孩子绝对不可复制的才能。虽然有所瑕疵，但“工艺品”毕竟是“工艺品”，少年的领袖天赋过于抢眼：不是单纯的吸引力、也包含着更多潜移默化的影响，总而言之，七濑陆就是有着让人甘愿为他效命、感染周围所有人的魔力。

尽管少年的父母为了争取他的自由不止一次地与其他的家人沟通，但七濑陆最终还是被送入了那个巨大的枫树庭院：最周密的安保设置、每隔百米便会被加设的狙击手、曲折幽深的回廊——哪怕什么都不做，只要七濑陆继续留在那里，就会成为整个家族未来的“希望”，为了家族未来数十年的兴盛考量，他的存在不可或缺。

就有如被关在笼中的金丝雀，七濑陆在那个庭院内被隔绝了一切会威胁到他的病情的危险；他同样获得了特权，被大人们允许不用去进行刀剑或是枪支射击方面的训练。以此为交换，他必须得通过铺天盖地的书籍与资料学习为各个派系整合、实施策略，去了解家族产业链方面的统筹、在家长的层层保护下被送往各类谈判现场——长辈们毫无保留地从这一方面着手培养他，压榨着他所有可以利用的价值。在那个感受不到时间流逝的庭院内，少年不断地汲取着自己所需的知识，可除此之外的任何事物，他又从未接触、一无所知。

他的身边根本不可能存在任何鲜明耀眼的色彩，唯一的例外，可能只有一个。

彼时的七濑陆时常会靠坐在昏暗的走廊内等待某束灯光亮起，伴着自己不断加快的心跳侧目倾听某个逐渐走近的脚步声，眼见着另一位与自己样貌相仿的少年提着油灯推开纸门。

——他的双胞胎哥哥七濑天，温柔、强大、所向披靡的存在。

那就是七濑陆眼中仅此独一的光。

与七濑陆不同，七濑天是“完美”的代名词，他几乎拥有着所有七濑陆拥有的——智谋、胆魄、优于常人的身体素质；当然，他也拥有七濑陆所没有的——足够健康、没有弱点、同样没有后顾之忧。在家族的同一世代中，像他这样的孩子无疑是其中的佼佼者，或许是在七濑陆被“保护”起来之后，七濑天也在同时被长辈们相中，两人同为着重培养的对象，区别仅仅是方式和手法。

七濑陆的家族信奉血缘，至亲之人不会彼此背叛，如果让未来的当家与幕后的副手互为孪生兄弟、表里一体，那这份血脉的联系必定会让他们的帝国更加坚不可摧。

七濑陆的哥哥会被送去的地点永远都是道上拼刀弄枪的一线战场，将一切不可调和的矛盾诉诸暴力，这是他们的家人最原始也是最擅长的扩张技巧，同样也是家族内的为人父母都会对孩子们执行的实战教育。冷兵器、热兵器……七濑天所掌握的全部都是最直白的拼杀能力——他是被当做家族未来的接班人培养的，压倒性的武力才是他足以威慑众人的工具。

年幼的七濑陆曾经路过了一次训练场，当时七濑天正在被长辈们要求用一把美制双管自动手枪射落三十米开外的目标。他看上去苍白秀气的哥哥被枪支的后坐力震得身体颤抖、双手流血，却强撑着没有让自己向后倒退一步——无论是从体能还是还是意志力方面，那都是任何一个与他们同龄的孩子绝对无法做到的事，可七濑天的目光却会直直地注视着前方的靶子，心无旁骛、无所牵挂。

那一刻，七濑陆觉得自己的哥哥也许生来背后就有着一对翅膀，可以自由地飞向任何地方，他眼见着七濑天用毛巾擦去指尖的血迹，沐浴在耀眼的光辉之下，直到哥哥转头看向他，温和地对他露出微笑。

七濑陆不知为何就落下了眼泪。

七濑天在他的眼中无所不能，他们如此相似、却又天差万别——独自生活于庭院的少年已经不记得自己与兄长的上一次见面究竟是何时，仅仅是那么短暂的再会，就已经牵动了他无数的心绪。

那时的七濑陆甚至不能辨析何为“悲伤”，可他的泪水却让全部都看在了眼里的七濑天蹙起了眉。

他的哥哥用注视着靶子的眼神环视着环绕在他们身边的大人，精致的浅色瞳眸中似乎带着深邃无际的天空，这是后来的七濑陆多次回忆后都无法琢磨透彻的表情。

就在他们那次偶遇的当天夜晚，七濑陆孤独的生活发生了稍许的改变。

他在昏暗的走廊内看到了一束光芒——七濑天点着油灯推开了纸门，在见到七濑陆时毫不犹豫地将他拉入了自己的怀抱。

没有长辈的阻拦，也不会任何人发现，两个孩子在一片寂静中紧紧相拥。

七濑陆听到了七濑天反复安慰自己的呓语：

“陆，别哭，我在这里，我在。”

因为他在白天无意间做出的那个异常的举动，他的哥哥过来找他了。

接着，又是因为他随后带着哭腔的一句话——

“天哥，好寂寞啊……我好想见你，不要、不要把我一个人留在这里……”

七濑天抬头看向黑暗的房间，抚摸着七濑陆柔软的头发，简单地回应道：

“那好。”

那天之后，就像是在一夜之间所有的长辈都默许了他的哥哥的行为那般，七濑天开始频繁地造访那个只有七濑陆一人的庭院。

或是在白天、或是在黑夜，七濑陆的保镖们在看到少年的兄长后永远只会面带敬畏地侧身行礼，却从来不会过问七濑天的来由，也不会去打扰兄弟二人相处的时间——他所思所念的人就这么重新闯入了他的生活，带着他先前从未见过的绚烂色彩，成为了自己唯一的陪伴。

七濑天变成了七濑陆的眼睛，他会把一切七濑陆没法亲眼看到的东西说给他听。同样的，他的哥哥总会在见到他时带来许多精致有趣的礼物——乐器、工艺品、玩偶、绘本或者是旧制枪械和刀剑……七濑陆从来没有过问过哥哥究竟是通过哪些途径弄到的这些东西，但他清楚每次七濑天带来的东西有多贵重，对方的模样就会显得有多疲惫。

他的哥哥支撑了太多事物，有些是七濑陆能想到的，有些则是七濑陆不曾了解的，而那对于一位少年来说实在是太过严苛。当时的七濑天时常会靠在七濑陆的肩边，与他聊天片刻后就因为疲劳而在弟弟的怀中沉沉睡去。七濑陆也从不会去打扰七濑天的休憩，他只会将七濑天的头枕向自己的膝盖，低头观察着对方像是被工匠雕琢过那般精细美丽又略显凌厉的五官，安静地等上许久。

七濑天看上去总是一尘不染，不像其他的大人们那样身上带着久散不去的血腥味。虽然七濑陆能猜出其中的缘由——兄长会在与自己见面之前彻底洗净身上的血垢，甚至连在服装布料的选择上也会有所考量，一切的一切都只是为了不至于让他的的身体感到不适。他相信不擅表达的七濑天绝对不会把这些说出口，但七濑陆却能敏感地感知到自己是如何被爱的。

爱？

不知不觉中，少年内心深处的某份执念早已破壳而出；也同样是在不知不觉中，七濑陆发觉了他会在孤寂中期待着那束在走廊深处亮起的灯光，期待着七濑天能够推开他所在的房间的门，而这种“期待”也正在逐渐变得蚀骨灼心。

七濑陆再次患上了另一种不治的顽疾，那是极端的依存、他的呼吸与心跳开始完全被七濑天所左右；同时也是他逐渐能够明晰的恋心——为了填补住他这具残缺的身体所有的空洞与瑕疵，他开始日渐渴求着来自他完美的兄长的慰藉，这份感情显然是早已超越了单纯的血脉亲情，带着太多阴暗又背德的期愿。

——可是，无论他提出多么不堪的要求，宠爱着他的天哥一定都不会拒绝吧？

不知是在哪一天，七濑陆抱着这种略带侥幸的想法，趁着七濑天熟睡的时候偷偷亲吻了对方的唇，他已经记不太清楚两人间的初吻真正的细节究竟如何，只是记得自己的哥哥在被他偷吻到一半后就已经苏醒。对方并没有将他推开，而是默许了一切的发生，在起身把他压向榻榻米的同时继续着那份纠缠。

“陆……”

他的哥哥用和那个年龄段的孩子完全不同的成熟语气在他的耳边低吟道，七濑陆突然意识到，真正抱有那种异常的感情的人不仅只有自己。

——他也是被七濑天那样爱着的，在他主动亲吻对方的那一刻，那个本来不该去触动的开关便被打开了。

或许那只是少年们对成人的爱情世界拙劣地模仿，遵循着本心本能，两人生涩地互相拉开了对方的衣衫，七濑陆能够感觉到他的哥哥主动将舌尖伸入了他的口中、略过唇齿，温柔地、认真地刺激着他味蕾上所有能让他感到舒适欢愉的神经。那之后，七濑天又将唇贴向他的颈项、他的肩胛骨……那份令他感到意外却过于体贴甜蜜的撩拨让他内心的喜悦不断高涨，他的身体各处也正因为自己的爱意得到了兄长的回应而雀跃不已。

可当七濑陆的和服长衫已经被褪去大半，当他用有些冰凉的手环绕住兄长的背、连呼吸也开始变得碎乱不堪时，七濑天突然停下了手边的动作。

“……天哥？”

依旧沉浸在温存与迷乱中的七濑陆不解地抬头看向将自己压在身下的少年，他伸手抚向对方有些凌乱的浅樱色发丝，带着轻喘低声问道。

“为什么？天哥，你讨厌我吗？”

“不是的，陆。”

那大概是第一次，他总是看上去云淡风轻，似乎永远带着光芒的哥哥突然露出了犹豫悲伤的神情。

“陆……你是我一莲托生的弟弟，我怎么可能会讨厌你呢？”

“我们的命运是一体的，从轮回转世之前就已经被联系在一起了，可是，本来不应该这样啊……”

四周一片昏暗，七濑陆能够感觉到七濑天用手抚摸着他的侧脸，声音却在不断颤抖，他理解地闭上了眼——他的哥哥一定也不愿意被他看到自己现在的这副表情吧？

“本来不应该这样啊，陆，我分明比任何人都在乎……我分明一直都在祈愿着你可以获得自由和幸福。”

自由和幸福……

早在出生的那一刻，他们两个人就已经被家族决定好了未来。

在那片不断下浸的孤寂中，他伸手抓到的唯一一根苇草是七濑天的陪伴，他所见所知的光辉全部都是他的哥哥所给予的。

为了抚慰他不安的哥哥，七濑陆本想对他露出微笑，可他的眼泪又毫无来由地落了下来。

——那个时候，他已经不知道有什么是可以替代七濑天这一存在的“幸福”了。


	10. Chapter 10

世上最美好的事情莫过于两情相悦，就在界线被跨过后，七濑陆也全身心地投入了自己人生中的第一场爱恋。

那段时光短暂却又热切，七濑天每一次的造访都变成了恋人之间的浪漫幽会，对方赠予他每一件礼物也全都会被七濑陆无比珍视地锁入房间，随后两人间的互动又总会带着无限的温存爱意。

亲密的接吻、紧切的拥抱，当他们将手环住彼此的那刻，力度总是强到好似要把对方糅入自己的身体——不知何时开始，这些原本不该属于亲生兄弟的互动也变得习以为常。而在两人开始同榻入睡、相拥而眠之时，枕着少年时的七濑天逐渐变得宽阔有力的肩膀，七濑陆又总是能够听到兄长许诺给自己的温柔又深情的誓言，那些仿佛许诺尽彼此的一生的爱语。

“陆，我爱你，我绝不会背叛你。”他说。

“接管了家族的事务后，我就会把陆接到我身边，那时候，就算是大人们也没法阻止我们在一起。”他说。

“我会守护你直到生命终结，一切威胁到你的事物都会由我来亲自排除。”他说。

“陆，为了你，我愿意赌上我的人生，只要你可以得到幸福，得到……”

……他说？

那之后的记忆开始错乱不清，以至于七濑陆已经遗忘了其中对话的片段。不断洋溢的幸福感让他近乎痴狂地沉浸在这段却有如梦境般绮丽的恋情之中，直到他已不在乎自己不公的处境、同样不再会向往庭院外的世界。

——七濑天是他所敬重珍爱的兄长，同样也是他所渴望的、他甘愿被对方主导的、他独一无二的恋人。

七濑陆只要知道这一切就足够了。哪怕在未来，被家人视为“残缺的艺术品”的他只会被从一个牢笼带入另一个牢笼。但只要他在睁眼后依旧可以看到自己的孪生哥哥的身影，能够与对方相伴呼吸、在梦中呓语彼此的姓名，那么属于他的幸福就永远都不会断绝。

单纯又狂热的爱意再次加重了少年的依存之症，直到病入膏肓、镌入骨髓，但这份因爱而起的顽疾却并非是无法完全医治。正如七濑陆随后所经历的，就像被迫进行了一场巨大的“手术”那样，他亦清楚自己自己他清楚自己无从疗愈的病征终于彻底消失了。

也许就是在某个与平时毫无区别的清晨，也许当时的七濑陆在独自一人入睡时还会流连于那段与兄长间虚幻的相约与相守，可在他苏醒后，又不得不开始强迫自己接受彻底与梦境相反的现实——那个锁住了无数只属于两人之间的回忆的庭院又开始像最初那样寂静又昏暗，不再存在点亮走廊的光芒，同样不会存在与自己相拥、在自己的耳边低语的身影。

阵痛伴随着足以啃噬尽心脏的恨与执念反复压迫着少年的身体，七濑陆安静地躺倒在冰凉的地面上，在试图将手伸向天花板的那刻，曾经充斥在他的瞳孔的星点光芒也再次变回了无机质的血色死水。

十三岁那年，七濑陆被抽离了自己的半身血肉。

就在自己被家人带去的最近的那场谈判中，他得知了自己的孪生哥哥的死讯，以及那个在其后让他毕生难忘的姓氏。

九条，Kujo。

职业杀手圈地位最高、真实身份却成谜的暗杀大师。游走于黑白两道间，飘忽不定，哪怕是像他们这样在日本规模庞大的黑道家族都不得不去忌惮的男人。

不分正邪、不在乎恩情与道义，那位杀手只会将“契约高于一切”奉为信条。这样的人自然不会被任何人拉拢，但想要让他成为某方的敌人，却简单到了令当时的七濑陆听后浑身颤抖，可又不住地想要发笑。

只要有人在一纸薄薄的合约上签字就好了，只要有契约在，那个姓“九条”的男人就可以随意地地摧毁掉任何东西——他可以让七濑家失去未来的当家，让七濑陆失去被自己视为全世界的兄长与恋人、失去七濑天。

谈判桌上，除了他经受了丧子之痛，强忍着悲痛与长辈们对峙的亲生父母。少年时期的七濑陆没有从其他的家长们眼中看出一丝惋惜——他们的家族不需要连暗杀都无法躲过的当家，七濑天死于非命并不值得被同情，只不过是能力不够、自作自受罢了。

自作自受。

听到那句话时，七濑陆已经分辨不清自己的反应究竟是愤怒还是感到滑稽，那被他视作神明的兄长就这么被外人贬低入了尘埃里，几句轻描淡写的评价就将哥哥的死讯一带而过，而当时他却无从申辩、连为自己的恋人悲伤恸哭的资格也不配拥有。

当时的七濑陆抬起了头，就是像听到了世界上最荒谬好笑的笑话那样，稚气未褪的脸上毫无阴霾，在弯起眉眼的时真正地轻笑出了声。

他的笑声细碎、淡泊，克制住仿佛被荆棘刺穿喉咙的痛感，戴着那副有如旭阳一般和善礼貌的面具，少年开口对他的家人们询问道：

“既然天哥已经不在了，那么从今天开始，你们也应该正视我是谁了吧？”

谈判室内突然没了动静，原本硝烟瘴气的争论同时进入了收尾，就在七濑陆开口说话的瞬间，家族的长辈们不约而同地将视线移向了那位微笑着的红发少年的身上。

少年看似亲切视线下带着难以言喻的魄力，光是他此刻露出的温和笑容，就已经让人不由自主地心生敬畏、不寒而栗。

七濑陆并不是只能供人观赏、却无法在天空飞翔的虚弱的金丝雀，甚至从一开始，他就不在乎自己是否拥有翅膀。

——那一刻，被囚禁已久的猛兽挣脱樊笼，于蛰伏的黑暗中露出了尖锐可怖的獠牙。

为了得到七濑天的爱，为了能够被他的兄长保护、将所爱之人永远栓于身侧，七濑陆曾经埋葬过自己的野心、剔除过自己身上的倒刺与利爪。可他的才能与胆略也绝是虚设，如果不是身体带着自出生就无法摆脱的疾病，他原本同样应该是天生的领袖，否则他的家族也不会在将他锁入庭院后，都一直企图去仰仗他的帮助。

而现在，他眼中的守护者，那位他甘愿辅佐、甘愿委身的另一位领袖已经不复存在了。

七濑天曾经从家人那里取得的关注全部都顺位在到了七濑陆的头上。作为他的黑道家族内直系血脉中的幺子，七濑陆接下了未来当家的交椅。他其后所做的第一件事，是招纳所有愿意为他效忠的派系。

换言之，对不愿服从者，则是丝毫不留情面的肃清。

仅管当时的七濑陆只有十三岁，但他的手中已经掌握着数条维系整个家族的产业命脉，更别说先前家族内的所有派系统筹全部都是经由他之手。他自然清楚着每一派各自的利益所在、那些人最为致命的弱点以及各派与他本人的亲疏关系。利用这些了解，七濑陆很快便统合了原本意见不合的势力，抹却掉了家族内所有不和谐的声音。

有关七濑天的传闻成为了族人内部讳莫如深的话题。曾经相关的知情者、追随过七濑天手下也全部都被这位新立的准当家驱逐或是狠戾报复——七濑陆不需要这些连他们过去的主子都没有办法保护好的下人，他不会允许任何人提起他的兄长的名字，更容不得半点和七濑天有关的闲言碎语。

但是，光是做到那些还不足以让七濑陆证明自己，只有压倒性的力量才是他所在的黑道家族中唯一能够搏得话语权的资本，正是因为深知这一点，七濑陆同样开始亲自前往家族与其他外部势力每一次拼斗的前线。

呼吸道方面的疾病的确是他的硬伤，可只要加以注意，就还不至于造成太大的影响。开枪时弹药反冲的硝火味会让他的喉咙感到不适，偶尔也会引起咳嗽，为了不被外人发现他的弱点，七濑陆将自己常用的武器选成了冷兵器。

少年开始习惯拿动先前自己从未沾手的刀剑，直到他能够彻底掌握那些挥砍与刺击的技巧。也许最开始的他始终是无法做到像兄长当初那样出色，但随着年龄的增长，七濑陆的那具原本瘦弱不堪的身体也逐渐在实战的磨练中变得日渐挺拔。他的体格始终不算浮夸，却总会让人联想到沉睡的狮子，似乎在刀刃出鞘的那一刻，被他隐藏在柔和外表下的野兽就会随之苏醒，好去撕扯碎所有阻拦在他眼前的事物。

在扛过了不知多少次生与死的考验后，七濑陆终于威慑住了他的家人，十六岁，他正式接任了当家的位置，并提出了想要离开日本。

由他亲自出面，为了吞并掉那些曾经就与他们结下不少仇怨的国外帮派，一个个排除，直到他的黑道家族能够得到最大化的利益。

也许多少有人意识到了这一决策的不协调感，但却没人愿意明说——他们的新任当家看似温和大度、实则残酷铁血，由七濑陆亲口下达的命令不容任何人质疑与反对，抗命的后果也不是他们所能担负得起的。

除了七濑陆本人，已经没有人知道他如此执著地步步行进，所为的究竟是什么。

但是，也许对于七濑陆本人来说，他此刻正在做的也只是自己精神濒临崩溃前无意识地举动，早在失去七濑天的那刻，在他心里充斥下的执念自始至终只有一样。

——亲自杀了那个姓“九条”的男人，千刀万剐。

如果那个男人在欧洲，那就追去欧洲；如果在北美，那就让自己的势力也在北美扎根，直到找到他。

正是下定决心离开家族、离开日本的前夜，十六岁的七濑陆独自躺倒在了曾束缚他十多年的庭院内，在伸手后甚至看不见自己恋人的幻象。

时间推移下，少年所能记起的只有停留在了十三岁的七濑天的身影。与之相反的，他自己的年龄却在不断增长，曾经细瘦的手腕现在已足以握紧沉重的刀具，早已褪去了最初的那个还是孩子时的自己的稚气。

也许是一时心血的来潮，七濑陆坐起身，他褪下了自己上半身的和服长衫，肌肉起伏的腰迹处还绑着前两天旧伤复发所被迫缠绕的绷带。随后，他握紧腰间的刀具，转身走向了房间内唯一的一面落地镜前，看着自己那具被留下数道刀伤和枪痕、早已残破不堪的身体，微眯起空洞的双眼。

对着镜面，七濑陆尽力地扯出了一个温和的笑容，刻意放轻了声线：

“陆，我在这里。”

“啪”地一下，镜面传来了倒地后剧烈地断裂声，之后，又是数次镜子被利物击碎的声响，刺耳地回荡在原本毫无声息的房间中。

七濑陆没有说话，只是抽出腰间的刀刃，像是在发泄什么一般，近乎疯狂地将刀尖向镜面捅去。

一刀又一刀，少年赤裸的双脚就那么直接踩在了碎片上，直到他的脚底因此而淌出血液，直到他跪坐在地，轻声呜咽的同时任由指尖攥紧那些依旧能够反射出自己的侧影的镜子的碎片。

不一样。

不一样不一样不一样。

他们分明互为孪生兄弟，却又一点都不一样，正是那一瞬间开始，七濑陆厌恶起自己在镜中的那张与他的兄长只是稍微有点相似、却又完全不同的五官。

他厌恶自己的眉眼，那其中没有半点和七濑天相近的精致与温柔，他厌恶自己的双瞳，不是七濑天那种明朗透彻的色彩，只是黯淡的红色、毫无生机。

不，或许不是因为厌恶，而是因为即便是面对镜子，就算徜徉于梦中，他也再也不可能找到自己日思夜想的那个人了。

“天哥……我想与你更相似一些啊……”

七濑陆在低声啜泣的同时用手轻掩着碎乱的红发，直到过长的鬓发与刘海遮住了他的面容，手部因碎片划过的血水和泪水混杂在了一起。

“……至少让我再见你一面吧……哪怕全部都是假的，让我再见你一面吧……”

无论七濑陆怎么自欺欺人，七濑天都已经是已死之人了。

想要与已死之人见面，方法也不过只有一种——

不知过了多久，当七濑陆从崩溃的情绪中重新找回理智后，他喃喃自语道：

“总有一天……死亡将让我们再次相会。”

“等了结一切后，总有一天……我也会去往你的身边……”

——『鬼火』。

少年在离开日本后，为自己取下了可以代替“七濑陆”的黑称。

戴上厚重的鬼魅一般的面具，埋藏住单纯到极点的心愿。

那便是他从十三岁开始后最贴切的精神写照——

执念至今，恍若游魂，一无所有却同样可以烧尽和毁灭一切。

他以复仇为食粮，命运却与他开了最荒诞的玩笑。

“我找不到他了，他哪里都不在了。”

寂静的轿车内，面对那个拥有着精致眉眼、自己日夜渴望见面的青年，在得知了对方的答复后，七濑陆说着那句压抑着哀伤的呓语，下意识地将唇覆向了对方冰凉的唇角。

已经，无所谓了。

九条天与七濑天并不是同一个人，他的哥哥……他的恋人的确再也不可能回来了。

七濑陆那么想着，最后的心火也随之熄灭。

“九条先生，我现在暂时是没法回去我的手下那里的，是这样吗？”

发觉到对方正因自己的吻而惊讶地睁大双眼，他终于得以说出在万念俱灰后的第一句话。

“那么，请你……”

——带我走吧。


	11. Chapter 11

在郊外等了可能有三四个小时之后，九条天才决定把他的车重新开回市区，为了避开警察的耳目，他替自己的车换了个备用的车牌。之前从制枪师十龙之介那里要来的车牌号没用了半年，这次也得彻底报废了，天一边这么想一边蹲在车前架边取下了那块铁皮，他注意到远处的天空已经泛起了些许凉白，那刻正好是日出的时间。

天的耳边传来了车门被打开的声响，原本一直安静地坐在车内的陆披着天之前递过去的毛毯走了出来。那位青年冷淡地靠在车头边低头看他，那之后清晨的第一缕阳光洒落在了他们这里，陆将那张毯子更用力地裹了裹，主动开了口：

“九条先生。”

如果是在昨晚之前，九条天可能还会为了七濑陆只叫自己的姓氏却从来不愿直呼他的本名而感到不快，那放到现在，他恐怕是真的没了脾气。

天叹了一口气，他用扳手旋紧螺丝，温声应了句：

“我在。”

“我之前吻过你了，”

陆的声音很轻，眼角隐约还能看见泪痕，但依旧像是带着某些期冀似的那么对天说道：

“然后你也回吻了我，对吗？”

陆的话让天的手顿了顿，他在抬眼后正好捕捉到了青年此时的神情，只是片刻后，天心悸地将视线绕开，又继续摆弄着手中的工具：

“嗯。”

似乎从那一次九条天主动邀请七濑陆和自己约会之后，他就再也没有见到过陆的笑容。而和天最开始在咖啡馆见到的那个温暖的陆不一样，或许眼前冷情到了让人觉得有些虚幻的青年才是“七濑陆”原本的样子。在发现这个真相时，天其实并没有觉得有多意外，但就像是触碰到了某条他原本不应该去触碰的红线那样，天也清楚他和陆的关系再也不可能变回之前的状态了。

昨晚发生在车内的对话让九条天根本没有办法平复心境，更别说让他再去回忆陆在他耳边呼出的吐息，或是之后陆主动迎上的那个温软的吻。

对了，那个吻。

天的思绪似乎回到了数小时之前，哪怕是他在陆发作昏迷后为陆换上自己的衬衫的时候，天都认为自己至少能做到理性地不去对自己喜欢的人做出抱有非分之想：至少在陆得知他的心意并且接受这样的自己之前，天不想对陆做出任何僭越的举动。可在陆清醒后，在陆用那种似笑非笑的幽沉语气说完那些话，半敞着衬衫靠近他、亲吻他时，天知道他的心早就因此而乱得彻底，甚至连他的身体都开始叫嚣着那些令他不齿的想法。

最开始，或许天差一点就那么做了。当时他的大脑空白一片，只是被动地接受者陆的亲吻，可那之后不知是两人中的谁碰到了车座按钮，驾驶座的椅背被带下，后座的陆也同样被天重心不稳地拉入怀中。最后连陆身上的衬衫都被他扯下大半。

天的自制力是在那一刻彻底断弦的，陆没有对他的行为表示出厌恶，甚至主动地将自己的身体贴往了他的方向，那个孩子趴在他的胸膛，手指也紧紧攥着他的衣服，温顺地就像一只等待着被爱抚的小兽。天的手划过陆的后腰，指尖也抚向了那个孩子的身上留下的和自己及其相似的伤疤，他主动探舌，遵循本能地继续着那个吻——为了拥抱陆、占有陆，为了索取更多，为了……

为了什么？

天愣住了，他的目光向下看去，那时的七濑陆已经被他压在了身下。就和之前在海滩边、在天的梦中看到的那样，陆正一言不发地用赤红色眼瞳注视着他，却又像是在注视着某样更遥不可及的东西，就这么毫无征兆地落着眼泪。同样的，就像是在和遥不可及的那个人对话一样，陆用幽沉低迷的声线这么说道：

“带我走吧。”

仿佛被一盆凉水直接灌上头顶，九条天觉得自己清醒得很彻底。

——七濑陆在看的不是他，他所倾心的这个人并不是因为对象是“九条天”，所以才会这一刻亲吻他，甚至是全盘接受他的索求、他的爱抚的。

那位平素里还算理性自持的杀手近乎是懊恼地坐起了身，他从车内找了一张毛毯替青年盖住了身体，过了良久才说道：

“抱歉，陆，是我太冲动了。”

“你那时候停下来了，九条先生。”

陆的话让天稍微回过神，他终于从车边站起身，又把旧车牌和其他工具丢进了后备箱。见天没有回答自己的问题，陆又开始轻笑：

“你可以不用停下，我知道你对我……”

“是啊，我喜欢你，我对你一见钟情，不然我不会主动找你约会，更不会在看到你大半夜出现在那种危险的地方就会压不住火气，既然你全都知道，所以你想听这些吗？”

九条天打断了七濑陆的话，他重新坐进车内，又觉得自己第一次这么正式的告白简直幼稚到可笑。天用手抓着前额的碎发，他的大脑已经成了一团乱麻，那番脱口而出的话反而更像是情绪的发泄：

“我控制不住，就算到了现在这步我还是喜欢着你。我没法让我的视线从你的身上移开，也没法把你从我的梦里赶走。陆，你做的事会让我变得没法冷静，不过……”

天蹙起好看的眉，又涩着喉咙笑了笑：

“陆想亲吻的那个人不是‘我’吧？你没必要勉强自己去做你不乐意做的事。”

带着一丝无奈，和试图让自己死心的绝望，九条天对七濑陆说道：

“陆，既然你知道我是‘九条先生’，下次再出现那种情况，我希望你能够好好地拒绝我。”

“上车吧。”

见陆迟迟都没有回话，天垂下眼，压抑着内心泛起的躁郁不安，他尽可能地以自己最温柔的语气说道：

“我听你的，陆，我带你走。”

陆注视着天，眼神就像再次死去了那般，先前挂在他嘴边的微笑也因此而隐去，只有嘴唇依旧在不断嗡动：

“好。”

七濑陆坐到了汽车的副驾，九条天启动他的车子，又放空大脑地把它一路向前开，两人在这期间彼此无话。那辆车穿行过日落大道，等驶入市区更里后，天把自己的车停在了自己所住的公寓大楼的地下停车场。

他主动为陆拉开了车门，又带着陆下了车。陆的神情依旧是一副冷清，想到这位和自己同岁的青年实际上是日本黑道家族的首领，九条天突然觉得自己枯燥的生活里恐怕是第一次多了这种戏剧性——他从十六岁来到了洛杉矶，三年以来所做的全是导师之前的事业：受雇杀人，为政治家扫除政敌，为商人铺平道路。而现在，他直接从一个黑帮的手里抢走了他们的“帝王”，又想把那个人藏在自己的家里。

九条天和七濑陆没有去看彼此，他们在电梯内眼见着红色的电子数字沿着楼层不断向上攀升，就在那时，天突然问道：

“陆，你今天大学里有课吗？”

“什么？”

陆显然是没有想到天开口询问的居然是这个问题，红发的青年怔了片刻，脸上似乎总算多出了些许柔和，就好像那个平时七濑陆又回来了：

“如果我没去上课，我在大学的朋友们应该会帮我请假，他们都知道我偶尔会因为身体的原因留在家里。”

“大学的朋友？那个和泉家的弟弟？”

“一织肯定会帮忙，还有我们的前辈壮五先生，还有环，我有说过环吗？”

大概有那么一瞬间，陆似乎因为天打开了话匣，天有些惊讶地往陆的方向看去，那时陆有如死水般的双眼终于重新闪烁出了光芒，但也只是一瞬间罢了。

在真正对上天的视线的那刻，陆似乎是反应过来了什么，他淡漠地别过了头：

“九条先生，你现在关心的只有我的大学生活？我的学籍是伪造的，和你的‘话剧演员’一样，不过是个可有可无的假身份。”

“我知道是假身份。”

天长舒了一口气，电梯停在了那栋高级公寓的29层，他带着陆走了出去，也恨不得在心底好好嘲笑一下自己。

多讽刺啊，在发生了昨天的那一系列事、在他终于了解了一点真正的七濑陆之后，九条天问出的第一个问题居然是陆的大学，就好像他根本就没有想过把他看到或听到的那些事实当回事一样。

反正都是假的，无论是九条天自己，还是七濑陆。天承认自己在最初是被陆虚假的那部分所吸引，也一度沉醉于对单纯的陆绚烂美好的人生的向往与想象中。他曾经觉得陆和他是相似又截然不同的，就像和煦的阳光，可以包容得了只能做着杀手这种黑暗勾当的自己；他也曾幻想过如果是在陆的身边，自己可以扮演好一位好好先生，去和七濑陆这样平凡的大学生谈段属于普通人的恋爱。他在暗处，陆在明处，他愿意永远隐藏自己的秘密，只是想去拥抱和守护那个可以带给他光明，能够让他感受到温暖的爱人。

可这说白了只是九条天一厢情愿的妄想，既肤浅又自私，天因此而觉得自己愚蠢又混账透顶：他自以为是地温柔不会让陆感到开心，他明显的示爱也只会加重陆的痛苦，而他的存在……

他的存在就是七濑陆心底难以消解的伤疤，那他应该消失吗？把自己的身体让出去，变回陆的“天哥”，变回那个他在那段梦里看到的陌生的自己？那再之后呢？另一个“他”会让陆幸福吗？真的到了那个时候，那份只属于“九条天”，只属于现在的他对陆的感情还能继续保留下来吗？

带着这些乱七八糟的想法，九条天用钥匙打开了自己公寓房间的门：

“可以进来了，陆。”

七濑陆从他的身后往前钻了钻，有些木然地看向天平时的住处，半晌后才苦笑道：

“你住的地方……和我想象的不太一样。”

九条天的住处很大，客厅里采光不错，只是除了必要的生活家具之外几乎没有什么多余的东西，整栋屋子也因此显得空旷异常。虽然身份是职业杀手，但天平时很少会把太多的武器放在家里，看着不太方便，也影响整洁。所以陆看到的也不过是一个最平常不过的住所，虽然有些古板，可好歹的确是一个家的样子。

“陆觉得我住的地方应该是什么样的？”

天走到厨房吧台的咖啡机边，摆弄了一阵又回过头，他这才发现陆也跟在了自己的身后，青年的身上穿着的还是昨晚他帮忙穿上的衬衫，纽扣依旧没有扣上，小麦色的皮肤在阳光下若隐若现。就和平时在和泉兄弟的咖啡馆里那样，陆从天的手中接过杯子，又回答：

“我想想，可能不会这么普通？”

陆侧过头，那头红发也和平时差不多地几乎遮蔽了他的双眼，他很快便站在了天的身前，示意天往自己的后面靠靠，将咖啡豆装进了那个机器里：

“九条先生，我来吧，毕竟平时都是我帮你泡咖啡的。”

“平时……”

天收回手，顺了陆的意思。他们两人在这时候倒挺有默契，手与手之间根本没有打架，更不会碰到对方，天看着陆的背影，突然有了种想要从身后抱紧那个青年的冲动，但他很快克制了这个想法，别头说道：

“平时的陆应该是会笑的。”

天的话让他身前的红发青年双肩颤抖，之后是“啪”的一声，陆手边的杯子被砸成了碎片。

“陆，我来捡。”

天刚这么说完，却看到陆已经蹲下身去，那位青年安静地用手指挑起碎片，一片片重新放回了桌面，直到捡剩最后一片时，陆低头注视着那块陶瓷的碎尖，好一会儿过后才重新开口：

“对不起，九条先生，这个杯子……”

“坏了就坏了，没什么大不了的。”

天将碎片往另一边扫了扫，又温和地对陆说道：

“这里的杯子也不止一个，陆，手里的那块碎片给我，我去处理下。”

天没有得到陆的回应，可随后，他愣住了。

七濑陆正用手攥紧那块碎片，就像是毫不在意疼痛那般，让刀刃一样锋利的陶瓷刺入了自己的皮肉，血液顺着他紧握碎片的掌心汩汩留下，又一滴滴地滴在了大理石桌面上，打出点点深红色的痕迹。

“陆，你在做什么？！”

天搭住陆的肩膀让他正对自己，他的另一只手抓向了陆的手腕，又强硬地让陆松开了那只握紧碎片的手。

被血染红的残片再次掉落回地面，在被拉紧的那瞬间，陆才反应过来什么似地抬头看向了天：

“我不知道。”

陆收回手，又垂眼看向那处不断流血的手掌：

“……我也什么都感觉不到了。”


	12. Chapter 12

在注意到七濑陆的反常举动后，九条天这才发觉自己搞错了某件事。

无论外在表现得多么普通、无论说话的语气多么平静，现在的陆其实并不“正常”。他眼前的青年正面无表情地注视着自己不断流血的手，而那双眼睛里却连半点光芒都不曾显现。九条天甚至觉得七濑陆的脖颈间就挂着一根松垮的绳圈，而两人身后则是无底深渊。他们谁都不能再往后退一步了，绳圈的另一端就被握在了天的手上，只要他现在松手，陆随时都有可能跌落下万劫不复的某处，一个“九条天”无从想象也根本无法企及的地点。

天似乎能看见那条绳圈挽住了陆的单薄的颈项，只要他稍加用力就会在那处勒出淤青——对，他分明清楚自己不能步步紧逼。可他的身体却已经先于理性做出了反应，天攥住陆的手腕，又扣住了对方带伤的手掌。为了挽留住已经不知游离到哪处的七濑陆，九条天近乎失态地低吼道：

“陆，我在问你到底在做什么？！”

“九条先……”

陆怔愣地嗡动双唇，却很快便被天拉到了厨房吧台的另一侧。天一声不吭地旋开了水龙头，随后从身后把陆流血的手往前带了过去，那当然只是普通的清洗伤口的行为，只是现在的天根本不想在意自己的行为是否还能算是“温柔”，他不在乎了。

温言细语是叫不醒现在的陆的，克制谨慎的行为也同样不可能把陆拉回来。思考？在他考虑清楚前或许就已经晚了。天一边这么想着一边任凭凉水顺着他和陆的紧扣的手指灌下，直到他听见自己怀里的青年倒抽了一口凉气，又发出了吃痛的呻吟。

“松手……疼。”

七濑陆喃喃自语道，似乎在这时才刚刚找到了原本的知觉。青年试图挣脱开手腕，又将另只手臂往吧台的另处扫去，那些被摆在桌面上的玻璃杯碟也随之摔碎在地面。陆往身后瞪视过去，同时愤怒地抬高声音：

“给我松手！疼！”

“会疼是吧？！会疼就对了！”

天抬手扣住陆挥开的手腕，他把那位体型与自己相似的青年压向水池。水龙头中依旧在哗啦地放着凉水，只是两人不友好的互动已经让水花四处飞溅。天没有去在意他们两个刚被打湿的衬衫，他抓紧陆，又从身后把怀中人揽得更用力了些，就在这刻，他也已经不想再去压抑在看到陆伤害自己后从他的心底不断攀升的火焰：

“陆，会疼至少说明你不是什么都感觉不到，哪怕是痛感，明白吗？！”

“九条天，你把手松开！”

陆抗拒地将手肘向后砸去，搏斗自然不会是平时擅长挥刀的人的弱项，更何况他的力气原本就不小。此时的陆似乎早就把自己数小时前发作并当着天的面晕倒的事抛在了脑后——天的胸口结实地挨过了陆的那下肘击，他眼前的红发青年挣脱了钳制，拽起他的衣领恶狠狠地用头撞了过去。九条天自然清楚自己现在根本不冷静，而七濑陆显然也一样，就像有某滴水坠入了看似平静却早已滚烫的油锅，他们都被彼此的行为挑衅了。

那两人随后便扭打在了一起，双方谁都没有开口说话，不存在了言语上苍白无力的交锋，有的只是肢体上纯粹的互相伤害。与尚存一丝理智的天相比，和他缠斗的陆的眼中几乎只剩下了猩红一片，一方是看似被动实则强硬的反制，另一方则是歇斯底里的狂暴。他们不断碰倒周围的东西，或是直接将对方抵向墙面，让客厅只留下沉闷又压抑的响动。

这或许只是野兽之间发泄怒火的方式，当他们被这个无意义的举动绊住、开始耗尽精力时，稍显理性的那只稍微占了上风。

“……陆。”

天的声音已经变得粗重又沙哑，他在那个过程中几乎没有闪躲，也始终没有主动出手。在硬生生地挨下陆的几次拳头后，他咬牙啐出一口血沫，又强行把陆摁倒在冰冷的吧台桌面。两人不断起伏的胸膛就这样紧紧贴在了一起，天在架起陆的腰身的同时将头靠向了对方的肩颈，他用牙齿啮咬住青年的耳垂，带着喘息地低声询问：

“满意了没有？七濑陆。”

在天说完那句话之后，被他压在身下青年终于安静了下来，只是陆的身体却开始不断地颤抖。天因此蹙紧了眉，他不敢去看陆现在的表情，他们的衬衫都已经被浸湿，甚至他能注意到陆的身体透过布料后与他相似的体格和无法消却的伤疤。天原本是不会在乎自己身上留下过的伤痕的，但那些同样留在陆身上的东西却会让他的心狠狠地被揪紧，他能听到陆梗了梗声，像是小孩子一般轻细地重复着：

“疼，会疼……”

“我知道，会疼，会很疼，我知道。”

为了能让陆放轻松一些，天应着陆的话带着陆从吧台边坐起身，他抬手拍着陆消瘦的背，将陆拥在了自己的怀里：

“哪里疼？陆，告诉我好吗？”

那位靠在天怀中的青年抬手环住了他的身体，同样轻颤着把头贴向了他的肩膀。天在那时能够感觉到什么滚烫的东西落在了他的颈边，他清楚陆一定又在落泪：

“疼，哪里都……哪里都在疼……”

天垂下双眼，他的耳边传来了陆断断续续的声音——

“在咖啡馆见到九条先生的时候，九条先生问了我的名字，好疼……”

九条天在咖啡馆偶遇到七濑陆的当天，曾经惊讶于世界上原来有与自己如此相似的人，在得知了对方的姓名的那刻，他甚至开始相信原来人真的可以邂逅命运。

“九条先生经常过来找我，无论我说什么，九条先生都会温柔地看着我，明明、明明我也努力在笑了，可是会疼……”

九条天认为自己可以带着伪装和七濑陆相处，他会听七濑陆和他谈天说地，感兴趣的却从来不是青年口中的话题。七濑陆的每一个可爱的举动都会被他敏感地捕捉，他听着七濑陆口中那些他从未经历过的生活，第一次觉得自己离阳光如此接近。

“九条先生邀请我去约会，我们去了很热闹的地方，九条先生会主动牵我的手，疼……”

九条天一无所有，既没有可以支撑自己的过去，也没有足以畅想的未来。可在七濑陆答应他的邀约之后，九条天相信了只有七濑陆才是能为自己的世界染色的存在，他枯燥寡淡的生活终于出现了转机，就像他在自己的生命中重新找回了支点。

“我知道了九条先生只是九条先生，除了‘九条先生’，九条先生成为不了任何人，因为我向九条先生确认了，所以真的、真的很疼……”

九条天梦到了“曾经”，他始终无法把梦中的自己与现在的他重合，他清楚自己不可能成为那个人。可他在梦中同样看到了七濑陆，看到了那个被深锁于庭院的少年。如果没有遇到陆，他或许永远都不会做和过去有关的梦，但正是因为有陆在，他开始发自内心地希望那个梦境只是“仅止于此”。

“九条先生一直都在叫我‘陆’，就和天哥一样，九条先生也会叫我‘陆’，听到后，就会疼……”

九条天知道自己已经触及到了七濑陆不想被任何人触及的秘密，可他根本无从逃避。他被搁浅了，陆透过他所见的是另一个他，另一段他无从插足与评判的过去；而他把同样把陆搁浅了，残忍地抛给了陆一个或许永远都不会实现的念想，一个他有可能是陆真正想去寻找的、能让陆爱到刻骨铭心的恋人的念想。

“九条先生说他喜欢我，他对我一见钟情，可我觉得，我快被九条先生撕裂了……”

九条天对七濑陆一见钟情。

就像是他在自己的生命中第一次如此真实地活过，如此热忱地意识到自己会被某人吸引。哪怕是在拥抱住对方的此时此刻，九条天依旧是清楚自己是喜欢着的七濑陆的。

九条天没有可以兑现给七濑陆的诺言，他没有任何可以向七濑陆说明“我爱着你”的理由。或许他没有办法救赎被困在悬崖边的七濑陆，当他逐渐走近真相后，他甚至没法像其他出现在陆身边的人一样，对陆说出一句“我在这里”。

他仅仅是如此凑巧地遇到了、爱上了现在的七濑陆。他在其后感受到了拥有这份爱的甜蜜与绝望，他会为自己所爱的人的痛苦而痛苦，他清楚七濑陆的所有痛感都因他而起，那些疼痛似乎都会毫无保留地传递到他的身上——于是他的所有痛感也同样因七濑陆而起。

“陆，我知道你在疼，我早就应该知道你这么疼……”

天这么轻声说着，又爱怜地将陆揽得更紧了些，他怀中的青年因为这个动作也颤抖地更加厉害。陆没有再排斥天的拥抱，只是抽泣声也更明显，就像所有的足以用来防御的外壳全都被天抽丝剥茧地去掉，这个脆弱至极的孩子才是七濑陆原本的样子：

“九条先生，和天哥一样，明明就是天哥……所以好疼，无论是被九条先生喜欢还是惹九条先生发火，都会好疼……”

“我明白，陆，我全都明白……”

那之后，天的声音也开始哽咽了，他觉得自己正在拥抱的是一只淬火的飞蛾，七濑陆早已遍体鳞伤，却依旧会执着地撞向燃烧的火焰，撞到只会给自己带来伤害的“九条天”的方向。与现在的他相拥已经是陆尽力所能做到的全部，哪怕是这个简单的动作都会为那位青年带来如此之深的痛苦，天在想到那些后缓缓闭上双眼：

“我没有可以给你的东西，我没法化解你的疼痛，可我爱你，我清楚我爱你。”

“陆，你可以记住吗？记住我爱你，现在的我也是爱着你的。”

九条天害怕找回过去，他的记忆支离破碎，回溯意味着他即将重组自我，也意味着现在的他将会消失，再被其他的人格所取代。在成为杀手之前，他已经接受过一次解离自我的过程，那种精神割裂所带来的痛苦是根本无法用简单地用言语就能描述的，而现在，哪怕是为了陆，他也必须把自己的另一部分找回来。

“哪怕只是说句安慰我的话，陆，请记住现在的我吧。”

天这么说着，又用手扶向陆柔软的红发，他将那处细碎的发丝撩起，吻上了那双眼，吻上了他所迷恋的这位青年俊美五官的每一处。

当九条天的唇贴向七濑陆正在颤抖的唇时，他的意识随后下坠远去，并在另一处苏醒。

那里是他的内心世界，单调又偌大，稍远处残留下的是名为“过去”的遗迹，和“现在”灯火通明的洛城光景相比颓废破旧。

他开始向前走，从周身环绕城市灯光走出，从“九条天”这位职业杀手的人生中走出，为了向更前追溯，为了找到他在梦中看到过的那座庭院。

他知道如何穿过那条曲折的长廊，如何找到那扇最里侧的纸门。

他清楚门后面被关住的究竟是谁，所以他站定，又将它拉开——

他曾经叫七濑天。

……

七濑陆不记得自己究竟睡了多久。

等到他苏醒的时候，床边的电子钟显示的是夜晚十点，他从整洁干净的床榻边坐起，才注意到自己手边被缠绕上了绷带，而身上也被换上了更宽松的衣服。

陆愣住了，身上的这件不是天的衬衫，而是另一件和式的长衫。他从离开日本后就应该再也没有穿过类似的装束，更别说是在来到美国之后。

陆抬头环视四周，这里显然是九条天的公寓，同样也是九条天的房间，所有的东西都更有那位杀手简练又凌厉的风格——他没有在做什么奇怪的梦，七濑陆清楚自己现在身处美国，他甚至就在昨晚被九条天撞见了自己的另一个身份，陆原本想在那人面前隐藏的秘密全都被一个个戳破，甚至到了连他自己都觉得难堪和索性破罐破摔的地步。

能活着已经算好事了，七濑陆在心里这么想到，至少他和天全都活着，他没有理由强迫现在的九条天去接受他们过去的事。

更何况是在他听到九条天对他告白，在他彻底明白了九条天对自己的感情之后。

七濑陆其实并没有想好自己究竟是不是要接受现在的九条天，但或许尝试着接受也未必是坏事。

六年过去了，能够支撑他继续走下去、继续生存的意志已经薄弱到了极点，他完全不清楚除了执着于复仇之外，他被家里的长辈继续压榨盘空下去还有什么意义。

而当时九条天是当着陆的手下的面直接把他带走的，在“九条先生”的面前，七濑陆不是什么黑道家族的当家，他们之间的话题也完全和家族没有半点关系。

七濑陆承认他会在那时觉得格外地放松，和现在的天一起相处的时光，有许多是他先前从未经历的。

“等会去向九条先生道歉吧……”

在歇斯底里之后，陆反倒觉得自己现在的情绪好转了许多，他垂头握了握自己被缠绕着绷带的手，又喃喃重复了一遍：

“……先道歉，再去想以后的事。”

可能还是会疼痛的，只要和九条天继续相处，他依旧会继续疼痛下去。但先把这些放一放吧，七濑陆认为自己需要更多的时间去理清楚他和九条天之间的关系，包括之前提出被带走也是出于他自己的意愿，这是他目前所能承受的极限了。

陆最后还是从床边站起，他推开了卧室房间的门。

很安静。

他已经沉沉地睡过了十多个小时，陆自然还记得在他醒着的时候，他就是在这里和天起了争执，那个时候整个客厅和厨房吧台都是一片狼藉。可能这个公寓的主人之前已经打造过了一遍，原本满地的碎片还有其他的杂物都已经被清理干净，甚至连地面都变得一尘不染。

七濑陆只能猜测这是九条天平时的习惯。九条天其实有很多与曾经的七濑天相近的习惯，比如永远一尘不染的衣服，再比如聊天时会时不时挑起的眉角，仅管第一次在咖啡馆的偶遇只是一个意外，但七濑陆没有告诉过九条天他在那之后就一直在观察对方，有时候是在找和七濑天相似的地方，有时候则是单纯地在观察九条天这个人，了解这位对他来说完全陌生的杀手先生。

“九条先生，我……”

陆抬起头，他看到了正靠坐在沙发上闭目养神的天，他本想开口，又顿了顿。

那人似乎也已经很疲累了，他闭着眼，双手环胸靠在沙发椅背上，锐利精致的眉却不知是因为什么而紧紧蹙起，就像永远有解不开的顾虑，哪怕是在休息的时候，他看上去都在思考和担负着什么。

……担负着什么？

七濑陆怔在原地，他突然觉得自己的喉咙被什么东西哽住，又下意识的低头看向自己身上的衣服——如果是九条天，会知道他曾经更穿得习惯的是和服吗？

“醒了吗？陆。”

陆的耳边传来了沙发上那位青年理性又冷静的声线，天已经醒了：

“你睡了很久，所以我就先把这里打扫了一下，下次不要再做那种事了。”

“我……”

不对，有哪里不太对。

七濑陆睁大双眼，他的内心仿佛在刹那间轰鸣作响，就像沉寂已久的心跳被某样东西彻底牵动，为了找到某个答案似的，陆用颤抖地声音询问道：

“那个，我的、衣服……”

“衣服？”

天愣了下，随后又笑了笑，他站起身，又往陆的方向走来。

客厅内的灯光分明很昏暗，而天的身体也同样背着光，陆的双瞳却因此收缩放大，仿佛向他走来的是某位无上的神祇，仿佛所有的光芒都汇聚在了那一处。

“我翻了手机里的电话簿，托那个叫八乙女乐的人去这附近的日本街买了一件和服，料子软一点，对你的身体也好。”

天自然地抬手替陆理了理衣领，那温柔的眼神的确是正在注视一位与自己久别重逢的恋人：

“陆，其他的衣服，我担心你穿不习惯。”

七濑陆几乎无法站稳，当他的视线终于能够重新焦距，再次看清眼前的那个人之后，他的才感觉连自己身体的血液都开始在那一刻疯狂地发热沸动。

他倾身向前，瘦削的身体整个贴向那位青年的怀抱。

这是他的爱人，他找寻已久的爱人——

“天哥……？”

七濑陆细弱又幽寂的提问很快得到了答复，那是属于七濑天的答复。

被陆拥住的青年温和地揉了揉他的头发，当对方的呓语在他的耳边响起时，他似乎重新抓住了那根脆弱的蜘蛛丝，找回了属于他的皎洁月光：

“陆，我在这里，我在。”


	13. Chapter 13

七濑天是在那片狼藉的客厅中苏醒的。

起初能够感知到的只有心跳不断加剧的鸣响，他亦在那份血液回流中睁开双眼。从落地窗投入客厅的阳光灼得他身体发烫，天尝试活动手指，又一次感受到的是熟悉的某人靠在他怀中的重量，对方平稳的呼吸正好打在他的侧颈，既平稳又寂静，只在瞬间打破了他的意识与外界隔断的朦胧壁垒，让他切断已久的知觉与这具肉身重新相连。

青年的视野在那一刻才重新恢复清明，他的双臂有力地向前倾去，好能够搭住昏睡着的怀中人的肩膀，在注意到那人的长相和体型之后，仅用了不出几秒的时间，他就已经彻底明白了眼前的状况。

——这个人是陆，七濑陆，与他一莲托生的弟弟；而他是天，七濑天，七濑陆的兄长和恋人。

七濑天甚至没有为自己突然出现在这个陌生的情景感到惊讶，他只是冷静地将陆拦腰抱起。吧台的水槽的水龙头依旧正在放着凉水，天隔着水柱的反射看清了自己现在的样貌。他关上了水龙头，又借着被割裂的凉水掠过自己的头发，那双狭长的瞳也很快便有如野兽般收起，带着审视的态度看向落地窗外。

这里显然不是日本，高楼林立的都会让天很快推断出自己现在正身处国外某处，而他身上的装束也不是他的家族的准当家平时应有的打扮。记忆被断层以及身体长期被另一部分占走主导权的不快感很快便被陆在他怀中的一句浅吟打断，七濑天淡然地垂眼用手指划过熟睡的弟弟碎乱的发丝。

“陆，我惹人怜爱的陆啊……”

他低语着，似乎丝毫不在意自己的举动是否会惊动到对方，温和的吐息就这么自然地在陆的耳边落下：

“我们果然会重逢的，我知道我们一定会重逢。”

在把陆抱向沙发，并为陆擦拭和包扎好手上的伤口后，天一点点地吻向了陆的手指，就在那时，客厅的手机铃声也恰好响起。

天冷冷地扫向茶几，来电显示是Gaku Yaotome，他扫过手机的全英文界面，又按下了接通键：

“什么事？”

“喂，天，昨晚这一带警察追的车不会是你的吧？我说的是那个车型，怎么看都像是你的？”

“有这回事？”

七濑天眯起眼，在经历了短暂的思考后便回复道：

“同样的车型有很多吧，你是不是误会了什么？不过昨晚发生了什么，你是怎么知道的？”

“你问怎么知道的？新闻里啊，说是黑帮火拼，但是一方正在被通缉的首领又被谁带走……”

正在剧院排演的八乙女乐刚巧看到了从后台走出的二阶堂大和，有些无奈地扶额问道：

“二阶堂前几天还在说你最近情场失利，可能会干出些蠢事，我记得你昨晚要解决的就是那边洛杉矶本地黑帮的一个干部吧？”

“是啊，所以呢？我也是有私生活的，八乙女乐。”

为了把这个话题带过去，天理性地回复：

“而且我也没有情场失利，做完‘工作’之后我就去约会了，之后我也一直都和恋人在一起，有什么问题吗？”

“约——等等，你小子晚上十点多还在约会？！你已经追到那个男大学生了？”

后台的八乙女乐差点没被呛出毛病，左右思量了一下约会内容估计也是不太方便说出口的答案，倒是早就在他身边的旁听了大半的二阶堂大和直接上前抢过手机，显然是不想错过九条天这位全勤杀手的桃色八卦：

“是吗九条，你昨晚和阿陆做到哪一步了？开房了吗？”

“九条？”

天在听到这里时顿了顿，又改口道：

“啊，陆现在就在我家，至于其他的我就无可奉告了。”

“对了，乐，我有件事想麻烦你，帮我带一套和服吧，给陆的。……嗯？情趣？我说了我们的事无可奉告，怎么，你在羡慕？”

在说完这些后，他挂下了电话。

“……哼，九条。”

他还记得“九条”这个名字，也记得自己与那个男人相遇时，那个男人对当时的他所说的推翻所有天曾经的坚持、足以让他改变想法的那番话。七濑天在想到这里时把手机丢到一边，又将桌边的餐刀往远处投去，虽然那一下他并没有使出太大的力道，但那把小刀却直接地嵌入了墙壁。

看来这具身体还没有被荒废掉，虽然他的记忆有所断档，但至少骨骼的爆发力和韧性全都在。天抬手活动了一下手腕，就在刚才，他被自己的“熟人”叫成了“九条”，而光是那些信息就足以让他察觉到自己现在的身份究竟是什么。

“也是，那个男人当时就没想过要活，所以他把他的位置让给了‘我’？”

天自嘲地笑了笑，可也在其后欣然地接受了事实，就在他转身再次看向陆时，那双浅色的、原本应该像天空一般澈然的眼瞳却似乎闪过了深邃的光芒：

“九条天？不错的身份啊，无论对我还是对陆都有帮助。”

七濑天重新走近到七濑陆的面前，他半跪下身，抬手抚向陆看上去已经疲惫不堪的睡颜，用修长的拇指略过陆眼角的泪痕，一路向下，直到可以触碰到对方不知何时被咬破的唇角。

他早已经为了他和他的爱人规划好了一切，生或死、离别或重逢，虽然与他一开始的预想不太一样，但现在他能够苏醒，就意味着他的计算全都没有出错。

他还有必须带着陆一起去做的事，所以哪怕是淌过地狱业火，七濑天清楚自己一定会回来。

“陆，我说过的，为了你，我愿意赌上我的人生。”

天用带茧的拇指指腹贴近陆的嘴角的伤口，又在那处摩挲着，他眼前沉睡的青年似乎稍微有了些动静，细密的茶红色睫毛微微颤动，而天也听到了陆轻细的呢喃。

“唔……天哥……”

七濑陆显然是没法从梦中清醒，也依旧没法停下眼泪，陆嗡动着嘴唇，正是在那时，七濑天听到了那个令他有些意外的名字：

“……对不起，九条先生，我分明不想，我不想……”

天的手停住了，而下一刻，他原本理性又温柔的声音似乎沉了下去：

“陆，你因为他流泪了？”

他起身，又将那位青年抱起，像是为了遮掩掉眼前的所有不属于他的痕迹似的，七濑天将手探向了陆上身半敞的衬衫。

“为了那个与我无关的‘我’，陆会做出这样的表情吗？”

……

七濑陆知道九条天喜欢对他说谎。

九条天不是话剧演员，而是一位杀手；九条天需要应付的并不是他口中变更不断的演出表，而是所有不能见光的暗杀委托。在得知对方“九条”的姓氏之后，陆就已经猜到了现在的天真正的身份。可九条天喜欢在他的面前隐藏，哪怕是将一个随时都有可能被拆穿的谎言继续下去，陆也知道，这个人绝对不会把阴暗的那部分留给他。

七濑陆也总会在这位“九条先生”的面前说慌。

陆向天隐瞒了他的身份，他们曾经的关系远比外人能想象的更加亲密无间，可陆却选择了对那些只字不提。他只是带着明朗的笑容，像是自己真的只是一个被天蒙在鼓里的大学生那样，努力地把天编造的谎言圆了下去。

现在的九条天所做的已经是那个人尽力能做的全部了，陆知道，正是因为知道，所以才会那么切实地感受到痛苦。

——我们曾经是恋人，我们分明很早之前就是恋人了啊。

仿佛所有能够支撑他的生命的事物全都被付之一炬、烧成灰烬那般。每当与现在的天相处时，陆都会被困在他早已面目全非的内心中撕心裂肺地叫喊。

他们曾经共享过的爱与秘密如今变成了七濑陆一人的独角戏。九条天不是七濑天，自然没有必要记得这些。如果说记忆和生活环境决定了一个人的灵魂，那么陆甚至不知道现在的天究竟还能不能算是他曾经的恋人，到底还是不是他的天哥。

陆时常会等待，焦灼不已地等待。

他会等待着现在的天会回想起他们过去的事，等待着现在的天能够在那时转头注视他，眼神坚定澈然得有如他们的少年时代。七濑陆渴望被那样的哥哥亲吻，如果是那样，他灰暗不已的世界一定可以重新被天点亮；他的哥哥生来就是带着翅膀的飞鸟，而现在他也终于可以更自由地相伴相随，无论他的哥哥会去哪，天隅海角陆都会一同赴往。

七濑陆想要的不过只有那些，而现在，他的心愿终于实现了。

就像这六年间的一切执念都有了最后的归宿，他找回了曾经的爱人，从今往后，陆将活在自己原本所期冀的幸福中。

对，七濑陆告诉自己，他的心愿已经实现了。

“陆，怎么了？”

“诶？”

陆侧过头，后倾的身体正好被他的哥哥拥入怀抱，对方浅白色的碎发正好蹭向他的脸颊，带着些许清爽的味道。

身穿和服的陆和围裙的小心地拿着手里的菜刀，台面上是被自己准备到了一半的饭菜，感觉到天平静的呼吸就这么扑向自己的脖颈，陆不好意思地说道：

“天哥，我还在切菜，你凑得太近了。”

“因为陆刚才走神了啊。”

天从陆的身后抓住了陆还带着绷带的手，又带着陆的手握住了刀具，在陆的耳边压低声音：

“陆？切菜时走神会容易像之前一样伤到手哦，你应该让我来。”

天边说边再次用头往陆的肩膀，陆因此忍不住笑出了声：

“哈哈，我知道啦天哥，好痒，别蹭我嘛。”

感觉到自己正在被爱人从身后拥紧，陆放心地把自己委身给了天，又看着他的哥哥用修长的手带着他的手一起切菜。陆回想起不久之前的天也是对自己做了相同的动作，虽然情境不同，可是那个时候的天同样是用力地从身后强硬地拥住了他，力度大到几乎让他的身体颤抖。

这么想想甚至有些不可思议。

在陆苏醒之后，天就已经想起了他们过去的事，他的哥哥会亲密自然地和他拥抱，两人之后开始天的公寓内一起做饭也变得顺理成章。天的身材虽然算瘦削那类，但肩膀却依旧宽阔到可以带给陆安全感和依靠，而就是现在，只要陆别头就能看到天好看的侧脸，他的哥哥对待他的方式就和他们儿时一样温柔又小心，光是这些就会让陆的心底泛起一阵甜蜜，也不由得眷恋地又往身后靠了靠。

注意到陆的小动作，天随和地问道：

“什么事那么高兴？”

“我……”

陆的脸颊微微发红，他看着桌面的饭菜，带着笑意垂下了眼：

“只是突然想起来，我们好像之前从来没有过……这样一起做饭，简直就像普通、普通的恋人一样……”

“陆不喜欢这样吗？”

天听罢在陆的身边笑了笑，又从身后吻了吻陆的头发：

“我都不知道陆的厨艺居然这么好，哈，我能娶到这样的妻子，也未免太幸运了。”

“……妻、妻子？”

天近在耳边的话语让陆的拿刀的手微颤了一下，但他的手又很快被天握紧：

“小心哦，陆，我说过会切到手的。”

“我、我是天哥的妻子什么的……天哥怎么突然这么说？”

指尖上攀的热度让陆一时间甚至无暇思考，天则在替陆把切好的蔬菜暂时扫入盘中后，又抬手揽住了陆的腰：

“不是吗？陆，我们从那个时候开始就已经是夫妻了。”

陆知道天说的那个时候到底是什么时候。

过去的陆因为身体的原因只能被家族的长辈深锁在庭院，而天很小的时候就会跟着他们的父母一起，在外面不知是哪里的地方处理那些牵扯到帮派斗争的事务。那时候等待天拜访庭院的陆有时候的确想过他就像等待丈夫出现，为劳累的丈夫抚慰去疲惫的妻子，可这样的形容真正从天的口中说出时，陆还是会脸红心跳到不知如何是好。

“嗯，天哥想要我当妻子，我就会当。”

陆像是小动物一样转身靠在天的箭头，身穿和服的他仿佛真的回到了他们的过去，变回了那个等着哥哥可以与自己幽会的小孩子，甚至连语气都变得单纯乖巧了许多：

“我会做让天哥满意的妻子的，就和替天哥泡喜欢的咖啡一样，以后帮天哥做好吃的饭菜。”

“咖啡？”

原本正在与陆调情的天顿住了，可他很快又重新勾起嘴角，自言自语道：

“原来如此，咖啡……”

大概是稍微察觉到了天的反应，陆体贴地试探：

“天哥？”

“陆和我……我们重新相遇之后，陆和还没有想起过去的我在一起时，心里是怎么想的？”

天的声音依旧是磁性温和，带着难以拒绝的诱惑力，陆听后思索了一下，眉眼间满是柔和：

“天哥有点感情用事，看着又冷又凶，明明应该很完美，在我面前却会显得很笨拙。”

七濑陆还能回想起他和九条天相处的种种，想起九条天每次见他时永远不会从他的身上移开的温柔视线；想起九条天用生硬又孩子气的方式说着歪理邀请他约会；想起九条天在海滩边上主动牵住他的手；想起他和九条天刚在不久前的争吵；也同样会想起九条天既忘情又克制的吻。

“和天哥相处的时候会很开心，可是知道天哥想不起来我们过去的事，我只能叫天哥‘九条先生’，我又会很痛苦。”

“因为很痛苦、很痛苦，所以我做了让天哥生气的事，还和天哥闹得那么厉害，对不起。”

陆说着用手搭住天的肩膀，又温声道：

“天哥只是想不起来而已，明明全是我的任性，我其实也很喜欢那样的天哥，我……”

“陆喜欢那个之前只会让你感到痛苦、甚至让你为他流泪的男人吗？”

他的话被天逐渐冰冷的声音所打断，接着，像是为了堵住陆之后的所有想法似的，天托起陆的下巴，又主动吻了上去。

“天哥、唔——”

那并不完全算是强迫的行为，而是和他们的过去一样温存至极的吻，天的一举一动都没有过于粗暴用力，却处处全都在诱导。陆难耐地闭上双眼，在天吻上自己的那刻，他的大脑就已经混沌一片，而他清楚自己的哥哥就是那个夺去他所有神志的源头，只过了不一会，反倒是陆更热情主动地为了天献上了那个吻。

不知过了多久，陆才感觉自己终于被天放开，他脱力地靠在天的怀里，不断轻声喘息：

“奇怪，天哥，怎么突然就……”

“他平时会这么吻你吗？”

“接吻？我只和天哥接吻过，我……”

陆不解地拉住天的衬衫衣角，却又一次被天以更亲密的方式抱起，他默许了天的行动，衣带被解开的窸窣声让陆的胸口被灌入一阵冷风，可天在随后落下的爱抚却开始让他的身体不断升温。

“陆果然还是穿着和服的时候最美啊。”

天带着笑意的声音落在陆的耳边，陆在那时抬起头，却正好对上了天深邃到令人心悸的双眼：

“和我一起回日本吧，陆，回我们的家族。”

那可能是陆第一次知道天也会露出这样的表情。

这个人曾经是救赎过他的光，现在却莫测到有如裹挟万物的黑洞，在陆被天带向床榻的那一刻，他甚至觉得自己可能是坠入了某场梦境，梦中的所有都由天塑造、由天主导。

七濑陆睁大眼，猛地意识到了什么。

——“我们一起回去，然后我来替你毁掉一切。”

眼前的那个人的确是他记忆中的哥哥，可又不完全是他所了解哥哥，而那个黑洞的中心并不是天，恰恰是他自己。

“把那些阻碍我们的东西全都打破吧。”

天抓紧陆试图挣脱的手，又执拗地与陆十指相扣——

“陆，有我在，我绝不会背叛你。”


	14. Chapter 14

就在被天攥紧手，感受到对方的重量倾身压向自己的那刻，透过天凝视着自己的双眼，陆只觉得他的思绪在明面断续间回到了六年前，那段他被深锁庭院，所能接触到的只有七濑天送给自己的一隅世界的时光。

少年时期的陆时常会躺倒在堆积着书物的榻榻米上，他会安静地听着纸门外的人们走动的声音，任由时间不断流逝，只是为了等待自己的哥哥能在忙碌的事务中抽出空来，等待着只有他们两个人才会知道的那段属于夜晚的私会。尚未长大的孩子们又怎么可能会懂得成年人之间的悱恻情事，但对当时的七濑天与七濑陆来说，那份亲密关系或许要远比成人之间的更为出格。

不知从何时开始，陆习惯了在天来的时候主动以拥抱迎接，或是把天留在自己的房间过夜。恰是在十二三岁的那段年纪，仍不懂事的陆理解了什么是“欲求”，什么是将自我完全委身给另一人的快乐，从呼吸纠缠的亲吻开始，到惹人兴奋的爱抚与喘息……在还是孩子的七濑陆的眼里，每一次与孪生哥哥更进一步的接触都只是为了让两人赤裸相对的灵魂紧密联系，陆时常沉迷于这种亲密关系的交流，为了在瞬时的快感中死亡，同样也是为了在爱人的怀抱中重获新生。

天能陪伴陆的时光总是很短暂，少年们在闪烁着烛光的房间内交叠的身影被纸门映出，在虚掩的门后，陆时常是长衫轻敞，为自己的哥哥一点点褪下上半身的衣物。那时的陆总会沿着天的肩骨一路吻下去，亲吻着哥哥的那具让他着迷、也可靠到足以带给他安全感的好看肉体。那些撩拨很快便会演变成他当着天的面跪坐在地，唇舌隔着挡住天下身的布料不断轻含与挑逗，为了能够激起天对自己的欲求，陆会在随后为天解开缠绕在腰间的束带，又生涩地将兄长的分身含入口中。

为天口交是陆所学会的第一个能够取悦天，让对方留下来与自己一同过夜的“技巧”。陆还记得自己是怎么努力地吞吐吮吸着天勃起的那部分，只是为了能让自己的哥哥在扣住自己的头时发出满意的叹息；陆也开始学着说那些或许幼稚却只是为了挽留住天的床笫情话，尽可能地将哥哥的液体全部吞咽下肚，好让天能够主动压住他泛红的身体，将那重新坚硬的部分顶入自己的体内，而后是进一步的深入。

扭曲吗？或许吧。

说是索求施舍也好，说是相互依偎取暖也罢，为了抓住那唯一的光源，陆几乎是心甘情愿地与天一同扑进那未知的交缠烈火。没有人扮演主谋和帮凶，七濑陆与七濑天在那个寂静的房间里做着模仿成年人的游戏，吻或爱抚是一切的前戏，昏暗中隐约传来的暧昧水声或许不止是对懵懂爱欲的宣泄。陆记得天留给自己的每道烙印，是由他来引导天与自己相拥——这是赌注，想要留下这样的七濑天，陆只能尽己所能地利用一切自己可利用的筹码。

就算身为双子的他们早已不再是对等的身份，就算他会变只能依附天的保护的笼中雀鸟；无论是被剔去爪牙，还是只能成为天的影子，俯首在兄长之下……陆可以不顾一切地在这段感情中投诸他的全部，甚至连带病的身体都可以帮他拴住自己深爱的人，哪怕抛弃尊严和野心，他仅有的只是这段念想，和当时的七濑天在一起的念想。

那段晦涩记忆的最后，往往是陆在被天带着一起攀上高潮，小腹内被天注入的热液让他止不住地颤抖，他们的下身在那一刻依旧紧密黏连，天的重量压在他之上，陆喜欢在那时用细长的腿环住天的腰，为了不去让天离开，用力地抬手搂紧天的肩膀。

“怎么了，陆？”

大概是意识到他正在发抖，陆听到身边传来了天的声音，性事结束后原本是只属于他们的温存时光，天时常会在像现在一样温柔地亲吻他。透过昏暗的烛火，陆能看到天注视着的眼睛，他的哥哥天生有一双好看的眼，在欲望的余韵下燃烧起黄昏一样的色彩，一眼似乎能望见很深，一眼却永远都不能看到最底。

“天哥，今晚就留在陆这里过夜吧？”

陆将唇贴在天的耳边，只要恰到好处地发出温软的吐息，只要带着眼泪、做出能让天心生爱怜的表情，他总有办法让天答应自己的要求，于是他说：

“不止今晚，明晚，以后……之后都和陆用这种方式过夜吧？”

“陆，我放不下你。”

七濑天听后苦笑，亲吻陆的动作没有停止，反倒轻轻地咬了咬陆的下颚：

“也许还有很多条我能选的路，可我选了最糟的那条。陆，我总有一天会夺去你的自由，我明明已经夺去了，是我把你带进了地狱……”

天低声问：“为什么陆不怕我？你应该会害怕我……为什么？”

七濑天其实不喜欢这样，七濑陆很清楚这点。如果可以，谁都不想只把这份独属于他们的感情转变成片面的爱欲纠缠，陆全都知道。可同样并不是所有人总能想到恰当的方式，去把“爱”以最健全的方式诠释出来，至少当时身为孩子的他们是不可能做到的。

“天哥说过，我们是一莲托生的关系，从轮回转世之前就已经在一起了。”

贴着天的胸膛，陆闭上双眼。一莲托生，多么美好的比喻啊，是在云上之地生活的神明将他们的魂魄托于同一莲蒂，哪怕是出生不久后他们就因为长辈们的要求分开，但现在这种形式的相聚，至少陆不会觉得后悔。

“陆曾经在书里看到过哦，就算是活在血池地狱里的人们，也是有机会获得救赎，见到极乐世界的莲花的……”

当然，那个天上的神明是不会宽恕和救赎他们的，可无所谓。只是因为生在了七濑家，只是因为他们是在这个信奉血缘的黑道世家诞生的双生子，这份扭曲的命运就会伴随他们一生。可以相融的血液就是他们自出生立下的契据，就算共同淌往地狱，他们之间永远不会存在背叛，只会以最紧密的方式彼此联系。

仿佛真的看到了血池地狱中悬下的唯一的那一条银线，足以牵住所有可以支撑着七濑陆的身体和精神，那时的七濑天在他的眼里早已取代了真正的神明。

“只要抓住那条蜘蛛丝就够了，天哥，陆不会害怕的……”

揽住天身体的指尖划过对方精瘦的背脊，陆加重力道，为了能够在正在拥抱自己的这个人的身后留下自己的痕迹。就和真正抓牢了蜘蛛丝的罪大恶极之人一样：

“只要那根蜘蛛丝还在，天哥，我们一起……我们可以一起去往极乐的世界啊。”

“蜘蛛丝……哈……”

记忆中的天愣了片刻，又抬手梳理起陆柔顺的头发。

“陆，我会让你幸福的，无论用什么方式，就算让我为你下地狱也在所不惜。”

陆轻蹭着天的手，光是听着那如坠梦境版的话语就已经足够满足，入睡他觉得身体因为天的拥抱而带着暖意。

“不过哪怕身在地狱，我也一定会重新回到陆的身边。”

“所以拥有我吧，陆。七濑天是属于你的，只属于你。”

……只属于他？

七濑陆用手攥紧了早已被揉乱的床单，就在九条天的公寓里，天正在自己的耳边诉说着和儿时一样的情话，但那些很快被室外传来的喧嚣车流声所掩盖。陆早已成长的身体正在因为低喘而不断起伏，而另一双修长同样宽大的手正在抚过他敞露在的皮肤，从胸口一直划向那正在颤抖的腰际。这不是梦境，陆蜷曲着身体向前看去，眼前的另一位半敞衬衫的美丽青年抬手架住了他的双腿，淡薄的唇顺着陆带着肌肉的小腹一直吻向大腿的内侧，轻啄时发出了轻细的声响。

“天哥……？”

“陆，你从刚才就一直在走神哦，是想到什么了吗？”

“我只是在想天哥的事，嗯……”

七濑陆抬手捂住自己的嘴，好让自己的声音不至于漏出太多。天张嘴轻咬了下陆的腿间最敏感的部分，又张口含住了陆发烫挺立的前端。

“等一等，天哥，陆……陆还没有……”

他的身体比自己想象的还要敏感，意识到这一点后，陆羞耻地甚至想要将头埋在身边的布料里。与天分别的六年时间几乎让他淡化了那段少年时代的记忆，但说没有欲求那都是假的。就算现在的他再怎么抗拒着九条天，七濑陆也会贪恋和那位杀手先生牵手走过海滩，或者是被对方按在车座间接吻的感觉。可他没有真正做过心理准备，七濑陆不清楚如果九条天真的不能成为七濑天，如果他们永远都不可能回到过去的那种关系，那么他是否能够接受九条天对他的追求，只是以最普通的恋人身份心安理得地享受着现在天的宠爱，可现在情况显然是不一样的。

眼前的那个人就是他的哥哥啊，陆明白，他日思夜想的爱人终于回想起他究竟是谁，也真正回来了，可是陆却觉得这样的天甚至比他在咖啡馆遇到的杀手还要陌生，哪怕拥抱时还是过去的温度，哪怕是和记忆中完全重合的神态，哪怕是亲吻与拥抱都不是他们的第一次，陆还是有了种自己正在被完全不认识的某个天所掌控的错觉。可是陆拒绝不了，更没有拒绝的理由。

他们在灯光明亮的卧室接吻，可所有正在发生的就像是会在曾经那个昏暗房间内发生的。从拥抱和爱抚开始，天的在陆的身上游离的手指丝毫没有向陆的身后抚弄的意思，只是继续吞吐着陆的分身。陆不住地呻吟着，原本早已被他的身体遗忘的记忆似乎都随着天的撩拨被调动了起来，而曾经会被兄长填满的身体依旧在空虚着，只是前端传来的抚慰根本没法让他得到满足，反倒像是甜蜜的惩罚，令他难耐地闭上眼：

“天哥…不、不要只弄前面……陆的前面、去不了的……”

“去不了？那陆要怎样才能高潮？”

伏在陆身下的天用舌尖舔弄着陆的阴茎，那里流溺出的液体很快被天抹向陆滴落液体的后穴，但天手指始终只是在后穴处打转，却迟迟没有探入：“陆要自己来告诉我，哪里才可以让你变得舒服，是这个没有被润滑过就已经开始自己流水的地方吗？”

“后面……”

儿时的记忆让陆学会了性爱的欢愉，更知道了只有被天占有填满的那刻才能获得真正的快乐。他用腿夹紧蹭弄着天的手，就像孩子一样不知渴足地请求着：

“……用手指，天哥，把你的手指插进陆的后面……。”

“只是手指？那陆自己也可以做吧？”

“……自己？呜，嗯……”

陆被天扶住头，未反应过来就被重新吻住了唇。舌尖的相抵交缠出暧昧水声，带着苦味的液体顺着天的嘴被送入陆的口中，虽然是精液却并不黏稠。陆清楚，从很久之前，在习惯了和天做爱时的那种方式，就算天不在他的身边，他夜不会在靠着刺激前面获得真正的高潮了。

“我想看陆自己做。”

天用一只手带着陆的手探向了陆的后穴，另一只也又一次与陆相扣，像是不想让陆逃开似的：“陆也经常会对见面后的‘我’撒娇吗？变得这么主动又爱要，是因为已经习惯了？”

“习惯？”

陆不解地歪过头：

“陆只是和天哥接过吻，没有做过别的，天哥还说……”

——“我没有可以给你的东西，我没法化解你的疼痛，可我爱你，我清楚我爱你。”

不知为何，七濑陆的脑海内突然浮现出了在自己昏睡过去之前，九条天在他的耳边所说的话。用那落寞又压抑着哭腔的语气，当时的天温柔地吻着陆的唇，甚至连当时的那个拥抱都像是害怕伤害到陆一样极尽克制。

——“陆，你可以记住吗？记住我爱你，现在的我也是爱着你的。”

“……九条先生？”

陆微张嘴唇，或许只是无意识间脱口而出地：

“九条先生，还在这里吗？”

他不应该问这些的。

陆发愣地抬起眼，却正好对上了天早已眯起的猫瞳——他们分明就在做爱，为什么他会突然问出那种问题，为什么他的天哥看上去并不高兴呢？感觉到原本就被天抓住的手腕在那一刻被更加用力地攥紧，过重的力道让陆有些不安地抿住嘴唇，而更让他不安的则是眼前的天周身骤降的气压。

“陆，你在看着谁？”

“在看天哥，天哥，被这样握着会有点痛……”

为了回避天的视线，陆有些慌乱的别开眼睛，这是他第一次注意到自己正被天以之前从未有过的深邃的眼神注视着，眼前的天将陆扣在身前，又压低了声音：

“那么，你刚才在叫的人是谁？陆。”

“是天哥……我在叫天哥……”

虽然有些困惑，身体却被再次摁回床面。陆背对着天，不得不让自己双腿被天的膝盖顶开，只能保持着半跪着趴伏在床面的姿势，任由那正在渴求爱抚的秘部暴露在外。天在身后轻吻过陆的翼骨，那身本就没法遮蔽身体的和服只是松垮地散在陆的腰迹。随后他带着陆的手，连同自己的两根手指一起插入了陆的后穴。

“哈啊，啊……天哥，手指，手指那样就——”

这个角度是没有办法看到天的脸的，虽然被天压在身下的体位或多或少也会让陆有些害怕，可被天的手指带着一同把玩后面的满足感还是让陆不住地发出甜腻的喘息。就像是依旧能想起过去究竟是如何接受天的，陆很快适应了哥哥相比以往更强硬的动作，还有那双属于成人的手指，只是被抠弄几次的穴口很快就分泌出了湿滑的液体。

“只是手指就能让你兴奋了？”天吻了吻陆的后颈，拔出手指后又再一次插入，故意让陆听到了穴口发出的咕滋的水声：“只要这么插进去，陆那里的壁肉就会很快吸过来，又紧又软，缠着我的手指不放，真可爱。”

“嗯，可爱……这样……这样天哥会，喜欢吗……？”

过于露骨的情话让陆浑身颤抖，为了能让天的手指进入更深处，他将自己的后腰和臀部抬得更高。柔软的甬道更加卖力地吸附着天进出的手指，开合时被卷出液体，被压在天身下的身子也极为柔韧地保持张腿的姿势。身为男人或许不应该有这样的身体，只有靠后面才能高潮，只有兄长的爱抚才会让他失去理智，可现在的陆就是这样甘愿被玩弄，这是他曾经因为天而学会和绽放的一面。

敏感的身体因为刺激而落下生理性的眼泪，他分明是被天带着自慰，以这么羞耻的方式，可陆依旧温顺地转过头，想要用带着水光的眼睛往身后看去：

“天哥喜欢陆这样吗？就算陆做得不够好……天哥也会喜欢吗？”

“喜欢啊，陆。”

耳边的声音听起来依旧温和，却又像是刻意被压低了。天用另一只手环住陆的肩膀，又顺着他的身体扶过陆身上的疤痕。插入的手指加快速度：

“我是为陆而生的，我喜欢陆，无论过多久都会喜欢，无论陆变成什么样，我也会喜欢。所以为什么……”

“嗯啊，天哥，太刺激了，这样……”

“那个因为我的感情才会对陆有所钟爱，连我的影子都不算的人，为什么陆会那么在意，为什么他会让陆痛苦，却被陆记住？”

“天哥生陆的气了？……啊，啊嗯——”

“哈，没有，不是陆的错。”

小腹累积的快感让陆只能意识迷离地扭动腰肢，天按压着陆后穴内的腺体，抽弄时发出更淫靡的水声，陆依旧挺立的阴茎因为天的举动而不断滴落的液体。随着敏感处一同涌上欲潮席卷全身，相比起射精更像是失禁的感觉，陆僵住身子，在前端泛滥不受控制的同时忍不住呼喊出声：

“天哥，陆已经……前面，前面也，啊啊——”

透明的液体不断从陆的前端涌出，滴落在床面一片狼藉，天拔出停留在陆后穴的手指，让陆背对着自己坐在了腿边。仍旧出于高潮余韵的陆还来不及喘息，就已经被天握住了滑腻的部分。

“失禁了？陆还是和小孩子时一样，一点都没变呢。”

“对不起，天哥……”陆轻喘着，随着天的而胸口起伏，甚至没被爱抚乳尖都已经因为欲望而凸起挺立，相比起羞耻心，率直的身体只想做出最诚实的反应：“对不起，只是好久、好久没这么做了……”

“我的那里还没有插入呢……”天的手指弹弄着陆依旧在出水的部分，用自己早已撑起长裤、灼热又偌大的那部分顶弄向陆的后穴：“陆，我可以现在进来吗？我好像也……有点忍不住了。”

“诶……？进来……？”

好大。陆轻抿双唇，只是隔着布料就能感觉得到天正顶在那里蹭弄的部分，上一次能够感受到是他被九条天压在车内接吻的时候，当时陆同样可以感觉到自己正被天勃起的那部分顶住，但像这样的接触却是第一次。

“可以哦，天哥……请、请进来……”

陆闭眼颤抖着用手掰开后穴，又轻声说道：

“……如果，如果天哥高兴的话，就可以…和原来一样的……陆是属于天哥的，进来……”

他不想让天哥生气，哪怕是费尽心思地装成乖巧的模样，或是于此恰恰相反的拒绝，他不想让他的天哥不开心。七濑陆的想法其实单纯至极，对他来说，只要留住他的天，只要能够让爱人想起自己是谁就行了。或许只要这样就能继续沉浸在梦里，只有和他的爱人一起编织的梦里。

“陆在说慌，对陆来说，我是谁都一样吧？”

“…什么？天……”

身后传来了皮带扣解开的声音，陆被兄长从身后环住，天用扯下的和服束带蒙住了陆的眼睛，在陆的耳边低声说道：

“陆其实一点都不想‘和过去一样’，可陆还是拒绝不了我，明明在对我说谎，却又乐在其中……”

“不是的，我……嗯——”

好黑，他在哪，天又在哪？

一片漆黑的视野让陆无所适从地发颤着，可随后被天的阴茎突然插入的快感又让他本就游离的理智断了弦。天带着陆坐起，从身后抬手架住了陆张开的双腿。他的哥哥故意顶上陆的腺体，像是要折磨陆一样缓缓在陆体内抽动。

“天哥，快一点，可以再快一点……”

陆扭动身子，为了或许更多快感而跟着天的频率试图坐下。几次来回后，天扶住陆的腰，重新用力顶入陆体内敏感的肉壁。

“快一点？像这样吗？陆。”

“嗯啊，是，好舒服……天哥，天哥……”

阴茎随着后穴收缩的肉壁被吸进敏感的深处，随之而来的则是前所未有的刺激。这一次甚至不再顾及陆的反应，天用力地在陆的体内顶弄。被遮蔽视线的感觉让陆产生了类似失重的感觉，为了照到支撑重心的东西，陆在迷离间慌乱地扯着身前的被褥。

“天哥……是，是你吗？天哥？”

他没有听到天的答复。

身体在随后被翻转并重新压回床面，陆不安地想要并拢双腿，可又再一次被天掰开。他的身体依旧在黑暗中被最熟悉的人抱着，自身后传来的分明就是深爱的哥哥的喘息，只是天却没有再开口。两人的交合时不断发出水声，乳首在黑暗中被冰凉的手指揉弄着，嘴唇也在被亲吻啮咬，陆尝试探舌回应，哪怕是这么亲密的动作，那个对他这么做的人也没有发出声音，而是更用力地玩弄着陆的身体，抬高他的腿将分身顶入，好让陆迎合地摆动腰肢：

“唔嗯，嗯啊，是天哥吗？……陆看不到天哥的…脸。天哥……？”

看不到，什么都看不到。明明他的天哥就在面前，可是为什么却不给他答复，那么正在拥抱他的到底是谁？是他的爱人吗，还是某个他根本不认识的陌生人？

“对不起，不要，天哥……要去了，要去了，这样，这样好可怕……”

某束白光在陆的脑海内炸开，累积的快感让陆的下身喷出白色浊液，在天变本加厉地抽插下溅落在陆的身体和床单上。像是被陌生人侵犯的错觉让陆下意识地想要挣脱钳制逃离，可自己的腰部却身前人的那双手带住，直到一股热流注入陆的身体，让他在迷乱间抽噎着：

“啊啊——有东西，有东西进到肚子里了…天哥，你在哪？别丢下陆，天哥，天哥……”

被带起后身体已经一篇狼藉，小腹间还带着粘稠的感觉，陆蜷曲着身体，其后呼唤的名字让压在他身前的人顿下了手边的动作——

“九条先生，天……”

陆忘不了过去的烙印，被锁入庭院的他就像飞蛾，只有靠着扑进火焰才能索求温暖，而被他所爱的七濑天就是那束火光，无论等待多久，那份爱意都会刻骨铭心地灼烧，可是在重新见面时，陆却看到的是另一个判若两人的天，一个自己从未想过的孪生哥哥。

九条天是一场骤雨，冰冷的，丝毫不体贴的。就是像洛城里最常见的某次坏天气，那场雨近乎浇熄了陆心中所有的对曾经那份狂热爱意的念想，可只是因为雨后隐约可见的光芒，七濑陆看到了某些自己前所未见的东西。

原来他们的关系不止是一莲托生；原来不是只有沿着那根悬挂的蜘蛛丝向上才是他们唯一的出路；原来就在地狱之外，还有截然不同的世界，只要陆愿意伸出手，就能和天一起重获救赎。

“九条先生……你在吗？可以，可以再拥抱一次陆吗……？”

陆在黑暗中请求般地伸出双手，泪水打湿了蒙住他的双眼的的束带。与曾经拥有过的感情完全不同，在喊出九条天的名字后，在他心里的最后一道防线也随之崩塌：

“天，呜，天哥……抱抱我，请抱紧我……”

“……陆。”

在七濑陆的身前，七濑天过了许久才悲哀地扯开笑容。青年抬手将自己早已散乱的浅发撩向脑后，在抬手抹去陆嘴边狼狈的津液后，又尽可能温柔揽住了陆的身体，将陆拥入怀中。

“那么七濑天对你来说算什么？”

“什…么……？”

就像是得到爱抚的小兽，依旧被蒙住眼睛的陆搂紧天的身体。而天压抑的声音就回响在他耳边，既孩子气，又带着某份沉重的，陆想去理解却不知该如何理解的感情，执拗地询问道：

“过去的我对你来说又算什么？陆，可以告诉我吗？”

“我爱天哥，我爱着七濑天，不是在对天哥说谎的。”

陆抬头露出暖糯的笑容，尽管因为布条的遮蔽看不到前面，却还是尽可能的凑近天的方向：

“是这个世界上独一无二的，再也不可能会有第二份的爱哦，陆就是那样爱着陆的天哥呀，好喜欢，很爱很爱……”

“对不起，陆，陆可能不太清楚怎样才算活着……可是天哥，那时候的天哥却会为了满足陆去做任何事，所以陆好像，好像可以接着活下去了，为了能让天哥开心，为了可以和天哥在一起……”

在过去那看似宽阔实则狭小的箱庭里，少年时的他们也曾以这种方式相拥过，倚靠着天的肩膀，陆继续说道：

“但陆也会害怕，不知道那时我会和我的天哥一起走到哪里，我们以后会变成什么样？就在那个时候，天哥消失了……陆，陆又一次不知道该怎么做了。”

“天哥，我一直以为自己在排斥只是九条天的你，总是想避开当时的九条先生，就连九条先生关心我的时候，我都没法好好和你说话。但是，我其实不是真的想要九条先生消失，也不是在生九条先生的气……”

陆想告诉他的爱人。

陆想被天拯救，但更想拯救他的天。

如果现在摘掉束带，那么说出这些话的七濑陆就算含着泪，但眼中也一定会带着真正明朗的光晕吧？七濑天垂帘凝视着陆，唯独他的瞳中依旧没有褪尽那份燃烧自地狱的色彩。

不过在那时，陆依旧在自白着，而那些话也同时被天意识深处的另一部分，被原本索性想彻底放弃掉这具身体的九条天听到了——

“我想要的只是九条天能够想起他曾经是七濑天。”

“我希望天哥能够记得，无论是痛苦还是幸福，请不要忘记我们过去的美好。”


End file.
